Aftermath
by unwritten21
Summary: A story of what happens after Becky breaks up with Adam
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Adam's POV**

"Are you okay Adam, you haven't even touched your food?" My mom asks, wakening me from my trance while we are sitting down to dinner on a Sunday night

All I can manage is a nod yes

"Are you sure? You've barely said a word this whole weekend and now your not eating. I'm worried about you." My mom says

"Yeah, I'm just tired, that's all. May I be excused?" I say becoming aggravated that she keeps questioning me

"Yeah, sure honey." My mom says as I get up and walk upstairs to my room. I immediately close the door, blast some music, and lay on my bed just staring at the ceiling.

_I don't want to have to face her tomorrow. I keep playing her words over and over in my head. "I've decided to accept my parents help…I'm going to try the therapy. I can't choose you over my family, my faith. I'm confused…you confused me. The therapy could work, I have to try. It's for the best…I'm sorry Adam."_

I've spent my entire weekend moping around, trying not to think about our bad break up. The only problem is that I can't stop thinking about the girl that dumped me. Becky.

Anytime I close my eyes, there she is. I see the girl that I was falling for…hard. I try to stay awake at night so that I don't have to see her face again, but a guy can only stay awake for so long. It's always around 3:30 am when I finally fall asleep which gives me a whole 2 and a half hours of shuteye.

I wake up to see my flashing alarm clock. It's 6:00 am. I get up and head straight to my bathroom. Surprisingly, I don't look too bad for only getting a couple hours of sleep. I begin to stare at myself in the mirror.

_You need to stop moping around and feeling sorry for yourself. When I go to school today, I want to look good. I want her to realize she made a mistake when she broke up with me. I'm going to get her back…I have to get her back. _

What better way to look good than to wear new clothes?

_Drew's closet will have to do._

I walk into Drew's old closet where he still has a few of his shirts and jackets hanging. My mom made him keep some clothes here in case he decides to ever move back in.

I grab Drew's black long sleeve shirt, gray hoodie, and black leather jacket out of his closet. I put them on with my black skinny jeans and turn to look in the mirror against Drew's wall. I know I look better than I usually do which immediately starts to give some of my confidence back.

I head back to my bathroom and open the drawer under the sink revealing my hair gel.

_Might as well try a new hairstyle while I'm at it._

Instead of gelling my hair the usual way that I do it, I decide to gel it more into a spiked up look. Almost the way Drew's hair is, but not as dramatic. After I am finally done getting ready, I take one more look in the mirror. It was one of those moments where you know you look good. I just hope other people think so too, and as in other people, I mean Becky.

Once I enter Degrassi, I head straight to Eli's locker.

"Whoa, dude, you look…different." Eli says

"A good different?" I say wondering if my new look is too much

"No no no, I mean…(whisper) let's just say that if I was a girl, I would be into you." Eli says as he begins to laugh at how weird that sounded coming out of his mouth

"Thanks I guess." I chuckle

"Does this sudden change have to do with Becky?" Eli asks

He hit the target right on the head. Just hearing him say her name made me cringe at the thought of what she said to me last week, right before we broke up.

"Yeah, I guess so. I woke up this morning and realized that what we had was amazing and I can't just let her go. I'm gonna fight to get her back, even if it means I have to wait for her to realize that." I say

"You were the best thing to ever happen to Becky, I hope everything works out man." He says as we begin to walk down the hall to homeroom.

**Becky's POV**

Once I get to school, I head straight to my locker where I see that Jenna is waiting for me. Just as I get to my locker, Jenna immediately hugs me. This is the first time I have seen her since my breakup with Adam. I knew she had heard about it…I mean the entire school found out about it. After a mere 20 seconds, she finally lets me go.

"Becky, I'm really sorry about you and Adam, are you okay?" Jenna asks quietly

"I feel better, but I know that I still like him a lot. I keep telling myself I'm just confused, but it doesn't feel that way. I spent my entire weekend at this therapy that my parents recommended. And when I wasn't at therapy, I was locked in my room crying my eyes out. I just can't get that look of hurt in his eyes out of my head. I don't know what I'm going to do when I see him during chemistry." I say on the verge of tears

"Becky, I just wanted to tell you before you hear it from someone else, but I saw Adam this morning and don't take this the wrong way, but he looks good…and I mean like really good…as in hot." Jenna says trying not to offend me

"What do you mean?" I say confused

"Like he is wearing different clothes, his hair is spiked up…he just looks really different. He doesn't look like the same guy you were dating a week ago." Jenna says

"Well, thank you for telling me, but me and Adam are over and he can do whatever he wants. Come on lets go to homeroom before we're late."

As we begin to walk to homeroom, I see him. He is with Eli and is walking right toward us. I barely even recognize him at first.

_Is that really Adam? Jenna was right, he does look good. No Becky, don't say that, you're confused, she is a girl, and you need to understand that._

Eli is laughing at a joke that Adam just said and Adam looks straight at me as we are passing each other. Our gaze definitely lasts longer than it should have, but I can't help but look at him.

He must have noticed that I was staring at him and that I noticed his new look cause at the very last second before we passed each other he gave me this flirty smirk that sent chills down my whole body.

_Why do I still feel attracted towards him?...I mean her? We broke up…I initiated the break up, but why does he still have that affect on me, of giving me chills and making me melt? _

__So this is my first story on fanfic so i hope you guys like it:)

Please leave a review (good or bad)

If it gets good reviews, you guys will get more of the story


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Adam's POV**

_Wow, just seeing her in the halls…it made me feel like I got kicked in the stomach_._ I still like her so much even after she hurt me._ _But that smirk I did definitely got to her. I could practically see her blush. I know she still likes me; it's just her parents that are the problem. They got to her with their brainwash therapy. She's not confused, she's perfect. _

I can hear the whispers from students in class talking about my new look. From what I think I'm hearing it has all been good things. I even heard some girls saying I look hot.

_I wonder what Becky thinks of my new look?_

I would find out soon enough cause I have chemistry next and that means I would be sitting right across from Becky.

_I don't know if I am excited or nervous to see Becky. Just seeing her in the halls gave me this gut-wrenching feeling remembering our breakup. But then again, when being flirty with her, like that smirk I gave her in the halls, maybe I can get her to realize I'm a guy by getting her to fall for me again. I need to take this flirting thing up a notch. _

When I get to my chemistry class, I take my assigned seat directly across from Becky. As I get out my binder and notebook, I can feel her staring at me up and down.

"You look different." are the only words Becky manages to get out

"Yeah, what do you think?" I ask

"You look very nice." Becky says uncomfortably

"Ha-ha, I wouldn't exactly call this look "nice" but you can call it whatever you want." I say

I stare directly into Becky's pure blue eyes, but I feel like I am staring right into her soul. "You're looking pretty nice yourself." I say being flirty

"Don't do that Adam." Becky whispers

"Do what?" I ask even though I know what she's trying to tell me

Becky blushes "You know what. You're flirting with me even though you know I broke up with you last week. First with that smirk in the hallway and now commenting on how I look. We can't be together. You're confused and I'm confused."

"You didn't seem that confused when you were flirting with me and then asked me to be your boyfriend. Becky, you know we should be together." I whisper as I grab her hand

"This is wrong Adam, you and me…we can't be together."

"If this is wrong then why does it feel so right? You know you feel it too. If this is so wrong to you, then why are you still holding my hand?" I ask

Becky quickly realizes my hand is still holding onto hers and pulls her hand away from my light grip.

"Just let it go Adam, I can't be with you." Becky whispers

"Is that what you really want?" I ask her

"It doesn't matter what I..."

I immediately interrupt her

"Stop doing what your parents want, do what you want. Becky, it's your life and you need to be happy. God would want you to be happy. If you can honestly tell me that I didn't make you happy and you don't want to be with me, then I promise, I'll leave you alone." I say

"Of course you make me happy Adam, and yes I want to be with you, but it's not that simple. You're a girl in the eyes of god" She says

"Becky, I can tell just by your tone that you don't actually believe that. It's not like you can just switch your feelings on and off for me Becky. Listen, I don't want to have any regrets and I know that if I didn't at least fight for you, that I would regret that for the rest of my life. So stop making excuses and be with me." I say as I grab her hand again

I can see her fighting herself on what to do. Whether to be happy and be with me or make her parents happy and do brainwash therapy.

"I need time to think" is all that she manages to say as she releases her grip from my hand

The rest of class I can feel her stares on me, having an internal struggle with herself. I know she wants to be with me, but I don't know if that's enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Becky's POV**

I walk into school still thinking about what I should do. I spent all last night locked in my room thinking about what Adam had said to me in chemistry yesterday. I just keep playing his words over and over in my head. "_Stop making excuses and be with me." _

I am suddenly shaken out of my trance when someone backs into me and knocks my books onto the floor. I look up only to see those big blue eyes and realize that it is Adam.

He looks even better than yesterday, wearing a pair of gray skinny jeans, a red plaid shirt, and a black leather jacket.

He is standing so close to me so that our faces are only inches apart. I can feel his warm breath on me and our gaze becomes more and more intense. I can tell he wants to kiss me. Our lips are centimeters apart and are just about to touch when I suddenly kill the hot moment by bending down and start picking up my books.

Adam immediately bends down and takes the books from my hands, picking up the rest so that he is holding all of them.

"Let me carry them for you…if that's okay?" he asks

"Yeah, that's fine, my class is this way." I say as I point down the hall

"So have you had time to think?" he asks as he walks me to class

"I have, but I haven't decided anything yet." I say as I notice his face becomes a little disappointed, "But don't worry, you will be the first one to know once I decide on what I'm going to do." I say as I notice a smile appear on his face

"Good" he says as he gives me this irresistible smile that practically makes me melt.

When I'm with him, its like I forget everything that is going on around us and it is just the two of us.

"Well, here is your class" he says as he hands me my books outside of my classroom

"Thanks for walking me" I say

"Oh, one more thing" he says as he brings his face towards mine.

Just when I thought he was going to kiss me, he swerves his face to my side so that he is whispering in my ear. I can feel his lips brushing against my ear that sends chills all over my body. I quickly feel his hands on my hips as he is whispering to me.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am willing to wait as long as you need me to." He whispers and then walks away leaving me standing outside my classroom with goose bumps throughout my entire body.

_What just happened?_

As I enter my next class, I have the biggest smile on my face and can't help but giggle to myself.

**Thanks for the comments guys and for all the people feeling a little deja vu, the beginning of chapter 1 is somewhat based off the beginning of the amazing story "Who I Am" by getwellsoon96(which everyone should read cause I am really liking that story:)**

**Anyways, this is just a little teaser chapter that i wanted to get out. So if you guys like it enough(post a review), then I will probably post another chapter tonight!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Adam's POV**

I knew exactly what I was doing when I decided to tease Becky like that. First, acting like I was going to kiss her, but then pulling away and brushing my lips against her ear as I whispered to her. The cherry on top was when I had my hands on her hips. I could practically feel chills run down her body.

As I take a seat in my history class, I feel a vibration in my pocket signaling that I got a text. As I take my phone out of my pocket, I see that it is a message from Becky.

B: I can't believe you just did that to me!:)

A: I don't know what you're talking about? ;)

B: Oh really? I see what you're doing, but its not going to work.

A: Oh, and what is it exactly that I am trying to do? ;)

B: Well, you're flirting like crazy, giving me these gazes and smiles, and then you're teasing me by almost kissing me in the halls…twice. Not to mention one of those times, you pulled away to whisper in my ear, where you grabbed my hips.

A: Well, to be fair, you are the one who stopped the kiss when I knocked your books on the floor, not me. :)

B: That's not the point:) you're trying to cloud my judgment so that I will choose to be with you

A: Is that really such a bad thing though? Do you honestly not like the flirting, and the smiles and gazing? :)

B: I'm not answering that, cause then you will take it as a pass to take this further!

A: So you do like it!:)

B: I never said that

A: you inferred it;)

B: I will see you in Chemistry, I have to go

A: Don't you think it is ironic that we have chemistry class together, seeing that _we _have chemistry?

B: Nope, I don't think so:)

A: I think it's a sign:)

B: Adam, I need to go, the teacher is going to take my phone if he sees that I am texting

A: You're avoiding the subject:) it's kinda cute

B: No, I just don't want him to take my phone away and see our texts

A: Oh yeah, cause these texts are just so hot and steamy;)

B: We'll talk later okay? I gotta go

A: Fine, just avoid the undeniable;) see you soon

I quickly slide my phone back into my pocket and begin to think of what I plan to do next to get Becky squirming in her chair so that she has to take me back.

The day has been moving so slow, but I at least got to see Becky in the halls twice after our texting conversation. The first time I passed her, I managed to make it so that as we passed each other, I quickly stopped and whispered in her ear like I did before, but this time I made it more obvious that my lips were rubbing against her ear as I talked.

"Only 3 more classes until chemistry" I whispered

The second time I passed her, I only had time to wink at her and mouth the words "only one more class"

But I could still tell it had an affect on her cause after I winked and mouthed those words, a huge smile spread across her face and she slightly laughed.

**Becky's POV**

Calculus, my class before Chemistry, seemed like it was a lifetime and all I could think about was Adam. When I thought about him or was with him, I would forget the reason that we weren't allowed to be together. He consumed me.

When my Calculus class finally ended, I pretty much fast walked through the entire school to get to Chemistry. I took my seat seeing that I was the first one there. As kids were filing into the classroom, I was wondering what was taking Adam so long.

Only a minute before class started, I just about jumped out of my seat when I felt his lips against my ear for the third time today.

"Is this seat taken?" he said as he pointed to the seat next to me.

All I managed to get out was a "no" because I was melting from his lips practically sucking on my ear.

"You know your assigned seat is actually across from me, right? Cause where you're sitting now is next to me." I point out

"I know, but I wanted to be closer to you today." he says being flirty as he gazes into my eyes.

"And why's that?" I ask, meeting his intense stare

He grabs my hand and takes it underneath the table. He is laying my hand on his leg so that my palm is facing up and he starts lightly grazing his fingertips all over my palm and fingers. He squeezes my hand lightly and then intertwines our fingers. He is caressing and fondling my hand in his lap. The sensation that it is giving me is amazing; I have never felt anything like it.

I have to basically grind my teeth to force myself from not moaning or making any type of noise to attract attention. He can sense that I am enjoying it so he takes it up a notch. He then begins to travel his fingertips to graze my forearm and higher. He is now running his fingertips all over my hand and arm. I never would have guessed how amazing a simple touch feels.

After a minute or two, he eventually stops and returns my hand back on top of the desk. He looks over to see my face and laughs quietly at how my eyes are basically rolled back into my head.

"That's why. Ha-ha" he says quietly

"Wow" is all I can get out

_I can't believe that just happened._

"So my parents are going to be out for a couple hours tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to maybe come over and…hang out?"

"I don't know Adam…" I begin to say

"Please, we can just watch a movie or something." he says as he gives me his most irresistible smile

"Fine, but just as friends hanging out...nothing more and only for a little while." I say

_I feel like am convincing myself more than Adam. Adam tempts me…in a physical way. I just hope I don't do anything that would be making me pray for forgiveness later._

__**Trying to get in as many chapters as I can before Friday's new Degrassi, but probably won't be updating again until tomorrow afternoon.**

**P.S. Please write a review**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Adam's POV**

There are only 45 minutes until Becky is supposed to come over. I am upstairs going through my closet and decide to throw on my pair of black skinny jeans along with a white long sleeve shirt. Then I slide my black and white plaid shirt on over top of my white shirt and leave it unbuttoned. And finally put on my white converse.

I walk into my bathroom to spike up my hair and add the finishing touches to my outfit.

Then I go down the hall to my bedroom, which is already pretty clean, but I just want to make sure everything is tidy and in order. Just as I finish making my bed, I hear the doorbell ring.

_She's here_

Surprisingly, I am actually not that nervous. I feel pretty confident knowing that I look really good. As I open the door, it feels like my heart just drops, but I mean that happens every time I see her. She looks amazing wearing her white lace dress with her pin straight blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Wow, you look amazing." I say

"Ha-ha, it's just a dress Adam, but thank you." She says as she stares at me up and down

"Well come on in, welcome to Casa Torres…my humble abode." I say as I notice that Becky breaks into a smile

"Can I get you something to drink? Beer, wine, tequila, whisky?" I say jokingly

"Adam! You drink alcohol?" she asks seriously

"Ha-ha, no. It was a joke. I don't drink alcohol."

Becky blushes, realizing that I wasn't serious.

"Oh, I'll take a shot of tequila then." She says as she laughs at her own joke

"Ha-ha, I would love to see the day that Becky Baker gets tipsy from alcohol." I laugh

"I was tipsy last weekend actually." She says obviously kidding

"Oh yeah, I bet you were hammered, ha-ha." I say sarcastically

"So is a water okay?" I ask

"Yeah, a water would be great" she responds

"Okay, cool, so do you want to watch a movie or something?" I ask

"Yeah, a movie sounds good." She says

"Okay, well all the movies are in our basement next to our TV, so you can go pick one out if you want to, and don't worry, you can even pick a chick flick if you really want to, ha-ha. The only thing is that if it's a tear jerker, we don't have any tissues, so you'll have to cry on my shoulder." I say being flirty, patting a spot on my shoulder.

She starts laughing.

"Oh really? Well that's too bad for you cause I'm not really a huge crier." She says as she gives me a playful smile and heads into the ling room to pick out a movie

As I'm pouring us two glasses of water, I can hear here rummaging through our movie selection.

_My bet is that she's going to pick one of my mom's Nicholas Sparks movies_

Next thing I hear is her walking up behind me.

"Hey, how about The Notebook?" She asks, holding the DVD in her hand

_Wow, I'm good_

"Yeah, sure. Just get ready to be crying on this broad shoulder." I say as I point to my shoulder and give her my most irresistible smile

"I don't think so, but if I do, it will be into my sleeve, not your shoulder." She says jokingly, throwing a snappy comeback right at me

"Sure, that's what they all say, but when the time comes, you won't be able to resist." I say as I begin to walk closer to her so my body is just about inches from her. I can feel her hot breath on my lips.

"There is nothing to resist." She whispers before turning around suddenly so that her hair whips me in the face

I chuckle to myself as she walks downstairs to my basement and takes a seat on the couch.

_This is going to be an interesting night._

I walk downstairs, pop in the movie, turn off the lights, and take a seat right next to her, making it so that I am as close to her on the couch as I could be.

**I'm going to be pretty busy tomorrow, so I don't think I am going to be able to post a , there is a new degrassi on tomorrow night!:) Depending on how the episode goes tomorrow with adam's plot, i might be taking this story in a different direction, so you're just going to have to wait and see.**

**Post a review of what you think of the chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Becky's POV**

So far, we are only 45 minutes into the movie and I notice that Adam glances over at me every two seconds. I looked back at him a couple of the times, but when our gaze became more intense and heated, I would turn my attention back to the movie. He would just slightly laugh to himself and look back at the movie before he would decide to stare at me again.

His body is so close to mine. My heart feels like it's pounding out of my chest and I can't help but try and tune everything out except for his breathing. It's so soothing and calm.

It's during the break up scene in the movie that I begin to feel the tension between us. It suddenly comes rushing back to me; all of the horrible things I said to Adam right before I told him we were over, that _he _confused me and I was going to accept my parents help.

I think the memories came rushing back to him too because he seems to become uneasy and uncomfortable all of a sudden. I notice his breathing begins to pick up and I can pretty much hear his heart racing. In a way, I thought I would comfort him, so I put my hand over top of his on the couch. As soon as our hands make contact, he suddenly jumps up off the couch.

"Um…I'm kinda hungry all of a sudden, do you want something?" He asks shakily

His voice sounded shaky as if he was about to break in to tears. It made me want to cry because I knew it was because he was thinking about our break up. I know how much I hurt him in the hallway that day; he had so much pain and hurt in his eyes.

"No, I'm fine, but I'll pause the movie while you get some snacks." I say trying to sound as nice as I can

He quickly goes upstairs and I can hear him going through his pantry for snacks. I hear glass shatter and the sound of something breaking so I quickly jump out of my seat and run upstairs. When I get upstairs, I see Adam surrounded by glass all over the floor and is holding part of a broken glass in his hand that has blood all over it.

"Oh my god! Adam, your hand! It's bleeding!" I say as I rush over to his side "What happened?"

I see that there are shards of glass sticking out of his hand. It has cut into his skin pretty deep and blood is everywhere. He tries not to show that he is in pain, but I can hear him slightly wincing under his breath.

"I went to set my glass down on the counter, but it hit the side of the counter and shattered in my hand." He says as he winces again, in more pain

I run over and grab a hand towel off their counter to stop the bleeding.

"Here, I need to try and stop the blee…wait, you have little pieces of glass stuck in your hand. Do you think you need to go to the hospital Adam…because these cuts look really deep?" I say as I try to examine his bloody hand

"I'm fine, really. I just need you to pull out the pieces of glass from my hand so that I can wrap it up and stop the bleeding." He says

"Are you sure? I mean won't that be really painful?" I ask

"How bad could it be?" he says jokingly right before wincing because he is obviously still in a lot of pain

"Okay, but hold on to my arm with your good hand and feel free to squeeze if you are in any pain. Okay?" I say

"Okay, lets do this quick though, just like ripping off a band aid…except its glass…and instead of ripping it off, your pulling it out of my hand." He says trying to be funny, but I can hear worry in his voice

I grab his bloody hand and start to remove the first piece of glass when Adam's whole body jolts in pain and he winces again.

"Ha-ha" I start laughing

"Oh is it funny watching me be in pain?" he says jokingly

"Ha-ha, no, I'm sorry, it's not funny, it's just I really need you to be still so that I don't hurt you more and you're jumping around like a kangaroo." I admit

"Sorry, it's just that it's not everyday that you have to have a pretty girl pull out some glass from your hand." He says as he looks into my eyes, giving me this intense stare

I meet his stare, but then almost immediately put my attention back on his hand. I don't respond to him trying to call me pretty and just continue to remove the glass form his palm. It is silent for the next minute or so and I can tell he is staring at me. My heart begins racing again.

I notice that as I take out the next few pieces of glass, he barely squirms or shows any pain, but I feel him squeeze my arm a couple of times.

"Okay, I think that's all of it. Now hand me that towel on your right so I can apply pressure to stop the bleeding." I say to him as he I now looking right into my eyes

"Yeah, sure, here you go." He says as he hands me the towel.

I begin to press the towel against his hand to stop the bleeding as he breaks the silence.

"So, I was just wondering, but how come you don't seem squeamish around blood. I mean, most girls would basically pass out just at the sight, but here you are, pulling glass out of my bloody hand like it's no big deal." He asks

"Well, I mean, I'm not exactly enjoying taking glass out of you're hand, ha-ha, but no, it doesn't bother me. There isn't really a reason, but ever since I can remember, I just haven't really had a problem with blood or anything like that. I was actually of thinking of pursuing some type of career in the medical field. I want to make a difference and maybe even save lives." I say

"Dr. Baker…it suits you." He says as he gives me a warm smile. "So, is this the only way I can get you to hold my hand?" he says as he chuckles to himself

I look down and remember that I am still applying pressure to his hand with the towel, so I am basically holding his hand. I look up and realize he is giving me the most intense look into my eyes that I have ever felt. I can pretty much feel the intensity in the room because this moment is so heated. Our eyes are locked and we just stare into each other's deep blue eyes. I feel like I'm in this trance that won't let me break eye contact. After what feels like forever, I am the first one to break eye contact. I just put my head down so I am staring at the floor.

Next thing I know, I feel his good hand lift up my chin and then he kisses me. It catches me off guard, but I like it. I begin to kiss back for a minute or so. Then all of a sudden I break the kiss and pull away stepping back a few steps.

"No, I can't do this. Why did you do that? I'm not ready for this…I'm still thinking about things…I'm still confused. Trying to see if we could ever work and be together. I need you to stay away from me Adam! We broke up and I am still trying to figure things out!" I yell as I grab my bag and head out the door, leaving Adam standing there…speechless.

**So, sorry for the kind of sad ending to this chapter, but for the next chapter, you guys are going to kind of see a darker side to adam, more of a bad boy. Maybe even some jealousy is involved in the next chapter.**

**Hope you guys like it and please review of what you think. And leave suggestions of what you want to happen next chapter or down the road, cause i honestly look at each of your comments and really consider them for the next chapters and the story all together. Plan to update within the next day or so depending on how long I make the chapter. (definitely by monday morningish)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Adam's POV**

_I know that I probably shouldn't have kissed Becky like that, but what the hell just happened? Was I misreading her, I mean it seemed like she liked the kiss though. She kissed me back before she pulled away. Didn't she?_

It's 4 am...and I wake up gasping for air…reliving everything that happened the day before when Becky was over. I get up out of my bed and head straight to the bathroom. I bend over the sink, splash water in my face, and stand up straight and look at myself in the mirror.

_Why can't anyone love you? You should just realize by now that you can't be in a relationship! Only long enough to flirt and get her to like you and then it's all taken away. Whether it's once she finds out your trans., she ends up being a lesbian, or her parents are Christian physcos and fill her head with lies and confusion. No matter what the situation, just don't expect for it to be long term. Just flirt, have some fun, and then get out. No more hoping for a real relationship._

I get ready for another day of school, but today I want to look even better than usual. I put on my dark blue skinny jeans, a white dress shirt and black tie. Then I finish by putting on a black vest over the shirt and tie followed by my black leather jacket. Finally, I put on my white converse and spike up my hair extra high. I look in the mirror and have to say this is my best outfit yet. A mixture of dressy and casual. I definitely feel like I'm going to be turning heads today.

I get to Degrassi and I can tell as soon as I step foot in the building, people are starring at me. I walk down the hall with the most confidence I have ever had, making sure that people notice…and they definitely do. I don't know if it was my imagination, but it seemed like the girls in the halls were saying really good things about me…like _really_ good things. Things like "Is that Adam? Holy crap!" "He looks good!" "Ever since Becky broke up with him, he has looked better every day." "I would date him." "Do you have his number" And those are just the things I remember off the top of my head. The list goes on and on.

As I'm walking up to my locker, I see that Becky is coming my way. I'm getting the books out of my locker when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I ignore it. She taps again thinking I didn't feel it the first time she did it, but I still don't give her the time of day. I act as if she isn't even there.

"Adam, look at me please." She asks politely getting the hint that I'm ignoring her

I don't say anything. I finish getting my books, slam my locker, and turn, passing her to go to my next class. When I pass her, I make sure not to even give her any eye contact. I don't care what she has to say because I'm giving up on caring altogether.

It's 4th period and I've already flirted with four girls and gave my number out to two other ones. My day is amazing so far, but I know it is about to be ruined because I have chemistry next and that means sitting across from Becky. My plan is to give her the cold shoulder, but that's going to be kind of hard to do for an hour, when you're facing her and she won't stop trying to talk to you.

The bell rings and I try walking as slow as possible to chemistry, hoping that a meteor or something crashes into the school and kills me so that I don't have to sit across from my ex girlfriend. Maybe if I just punch someone, then I will be sent to the principals and miss class. That's a little too extreme though. Plus, I don't really want to punch some innocent person that doesn't deserve it.

I walk into class and see Becky sitting in her seat looking as cute and innocent as ever. The only thing is that I have to act as if I hate her and never want to talk to her, even though that's a lie. I miss her and want to profess my love for her, but if I care, I'll just get hurt again. I take my seat across from her when I hear her immediately speak.

"Adam, please listen to me. I'm sorry about yesterday…I overreacted. Can we talk later?" She whispers

I don't even look up to acknowledge that I heard her. I know that I'm being an ass, but like I said, I don't care anymore.

"Adam, I know you can hear…" she starts off, but is then interrupted by our teacher

"Okay class, settle down, we have a new student today all the way from California. Everyone, please say hello to Annie Porter." Mrs. Cohen says as she stands next to a 5'8, brunette haired girl with deep green eyes.

I look up and see Mrs. Cohen standing next to the new girl. She is gorgeous and I notice she is looking directly at me. A smile spreads across my face as one appears on her face as well.

"Now class, she needs a lab partner for this next assignment, so are there any volunteers?

My hand shoots up immediately.

"Well Annie, it looks like you will be working with Adam Torres for this next assignment. You can take that empty seat next to him." She says as I keep my eye contact on Annie

She walks over and takes the seat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Adam Torres, but you probably heard Mrs. Cohen announce that to the entire class." I say as I take her hand in mine for a handshake. I shake her hand longer than I should have, but only because we are staring into each other's eyes and I can feel the heat in the room pick up.

Hi, I'm Annie, but you probably heard Mrs. Cohen announce that to the entire class too." She says as we hold each other's gaze

Our heated moment is broken when I hear a perky voice in my ear.

"Hi, I'm Becky Baker." She says as she shakes Annie's hand

As Annie is introducing herself to Becky, our eyes meet. It is the first time we have had eye contact since yesterday when she was at my house. Her eyes surprisingly have hurt and sadness in them.

_Maybe Becky really does feel bad about yesterday._

My thoughts are interrupted when Annie turns back to face me.

"So you must have_ really_ wanted to be my lab partner. You're hand shot up so much faster than everyone else." She says being flirty

"Oh, believe me…I _really_ wanted to be you're lab partner. I've always had a thing for new girls." I say playfully as I slightly look over at Becky for a split second before turning back to Annie

During that split second, I could see how much hurt there was in Becky's eyes. Because first of all, I'm flirting right in front of her with the new girl when I know for a fact that she still has feelings for me. And second of all, I know she was hurt by my "new girl" comment since she was the new girl last semester.

"So, since I'm new and don't exactly know the school that well yet, do you think you could walk me to the rest of my classes today? Annie asks as she gives me this flirty smirk

"Of course, I would never deny a pretty girl's request. Here, let me give you my number so that if you need anything, and I mean _anything,_ you can just give me a call or text. To be honest though…I really just wanted to give you my number." I say being flirty as she hands me her phone for me to put my number in it

"Oh, so you think I'm pretty?" She asks playfully

"No…I think you're gorgeous." I say as I give her my most irresistible smile

Throughout the entire class, our flirting continued. As the bell rung signaling that class was over, I hear that perky voice again.

"Hey Annie, before Adam walks you to your next class, can I talk to him alone for a second?" Becky asks

"Yeah sure, I'll just wait outside." Annie says as she looks at me

Once Annie walks out the door leaving Becky and me alone in the classroom, I turn my attention back to Becky.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Becky asks

"Standing, talking to you, what else?" I say, obviously avoiding the actual question

"No, I mean with Annie."

"I'm being friendly." I say

"That was more than friendly Adam! You two were flirting like crazy right in front of me."

"Look Becky, we're not together anymore and you made damn sure of that, so I don't have to explain myself to you." I say, slightly raising my voice "Now are we done here, because Annie is waiting for me outside?"

She doesn't even respond. She just rushes out of the room looking like she is about to cry.

I know I'm not supposed to care, but I do. I feel terrible for making Becky run out like that. I just wish that I could take it back. Next thing I know I hear Annie's voice as she sticks her head into the empty classroom.

"Hey, are you coming stranger?" she says teasingly as she gives me a warm smile

_Should I go after Becky or take Annie to her next class? Well, Becky doesn't need me to go after her, she will probably just pray to god or whatever._

"Yeah, let's go." I say as I stick out my arm for Annie to take as I walk her to her next class

**So I was on a roll with my writing so this chapter was done sooner than expected and I hope you guys liked it. Please leave reviews of what you think and any suggestions of what you would like to see in the next chapter. Oh and let me know what you think of the new character Annie.**

**I plan to update within 3 or 4 days, but knowing me, it could be by tomorrow afternoon, you never know:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Adam's POV**

It's the end of the day and I'm at my locker when I feel a tap on my shoulder. At first, I assume its Becky since she did the exact same thing this morning when I first got to school, but I realize it could be anyone so I turn around anyways. As I turn around, curious to see who it is, the first thing I notice when I look up are those deep green eyes.

"Hey Annie." I say as I give her my most charming smile

"Hey Adam, I was wondering…since we had such a fun day today, I thought why let it stop at school? Do you maybe want to go to The Dot after school and hang out?" she asks as she brings her body slightly closer to mine

As Annie inches her body towards me, I see Becky out of the corner of my eye. She is about to pass Annie and me when I decide to make her jealous.

I grab Annie's waist and pull her body so it's pressed against mine. I bring my lips to hers as we share a hot kiss.

After I pull out of the kiss, slightly out of breath, I see a tear stream down Becky's cheek.

Annie, also out of breath from our intense kiss, whispers into my ear. "I'm guessing that's a yes?" she says giggling

Annie's whisper breaks me out of trance from looking at Becky. "Umm, sorry what did you say?" I ask, clearly not hearing what she whispered into my ear cause my attention was at Becky

"I said…I guess that's means you want to go to the dot to hang out?" She whispers again as she intertwines her hands in mine

"Umm, yeah definitely." I whisper as I press my forehead against hers

I kiss her one more time before putting my arm around her and leading her down the hall to leave for The Dot. Becky glares at us as we walk down the hall. I wink at her and then give her a smirk before opening the doors to leave school.

_She's the reason I'm doing this. She doesn't get the right to make me feel bad for flirting with another girl. I shouldn't feel bad for her...she was the one who chose not to be with me. That's her problem, not mine. _

**Becky's POV**

_Seeing Adam with another girl is like a slap in the face. I should be the one flirting with him…the one he is kissing and taking to The Dot. I just want to be with him. I finally get it…instead of trying to fix myself to see that he isn't a boy, I should've been trying to fix myself to see him as a boy. Adam is a boy. Adam didn't confuse me, my parents did. I know that Adam is a boy…between the ears where it matters._

"Hey, are you okay Becky?" Jenna asks, as she comes up from behind me "Don't take this the wrong way, but you look terrible."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say as I wipe the tears from my cheeks "I feel like I've been crying all day. You know that new girl Annie?"

"Yeah, she's in my English class. What about her?"

"Well, Adam and her have been flirting like crazy and he has pretty much throwed it in my face."

"Aw, I'm sorry Becky…guys are jerks." She says

"No, I deserve it. I broke up with him and he's mad at me when I overreacted at his house. He has a right to try and make me upset. But I finally decided Jenna…I'm going to tell him that I always knew he was a guy and that I want to be with him, for real this time. Come on Jenna, we're going to the dot." I say as I grab Jenna's arm and head out of the school doors towards The Dot

Jenna and me pull up to The Dot and as I am getting out of my car, I can see Adam through the window sitting in a booth with Annie. They are bot gawking at each other with smiles on their faces. I see Adam reach across the table and whisper something in Annie's ear that makes her giggle. Then after she giggles at whatever he just whispered to her, he reaches over the table again and kisses her on the cheek.

_That should be me in there. Just do it Becky. March in there and get your guy back. It's now or never._

"While you go talk to Adam, I'm going to grab a booth and get us some drinks." Jenna says as I remember she is standing right next to me

I just nod my head as I start walking towards the door to go inside The Dot.

I march up to the booth where Adam and Annie are talking and laughing.

"Hey, Adam, can I talk to you for a minute." I say trying to hide the anger in my voice from seeing him flirt with Annie

"Um, yeah sure, I'll be right back Annie." He says as he gives me a confusing look

I lead him outside of the dot to sit down on a bench where we can talk privately and quietly.

"What are you doing he…" he begins to say as we sit down but I interrupt him by pressing my lips onto his.

We only kiss for a split second before he pulls away.

"Becky, I'm not doing this with you. I've been hurt too many times and to be honest…I don't know if I would survive another bad break up." He says as I feel my body go numb

"Wha…what, no Adam, I want to be with _you_. Nobody else, just you. I know that you're a boy…between the ears where it matters." I say as I try to take his hand in mine

He pulls his hand out of my grip. "Look Becky, I'm glad that you finally see that, but I don't feel like I can trust you with my heart right now…I don't feel like I can trust anyone with my heart right now. I don't really have the energy anymore to go through another bad break up. I'm kind of just having fun right now, keeping a distance from real relationships cause I know they are doomed to fail. I don't really want to be played like a game piece anymore, so I'm just done with relationships, for now anyways." He says as he gets up from the bench

I feel like I'm in a terrible nightmare and can't wake up, but this is reality. My whole body feels lifeless as I hear his piercing words.

_This isn't how it's supposed to happen. He's supposed to kiss me back and we are supposed to be together despite all the odds against us. No matter what happened, we were supposed to go through it together._

"Look, I have to get back inside to Annie, but I will see you at school tomorrow, okay?" he says as he slowly walks away becoming a distant blur

_What just happened? Am I sure I'm not in a horrible nightmare, cause this can't be real? But I am awake and it isn't just a bad dream…it's my life._

**So kind of a slight twist, I don't really know where I'm going to take the story next so post a review of any suggestions you have for the next chapter or where you want to see the story go and I would really appreciate it.**

**Don't know how soon I will be updating cause I have a paper I have to work on and might lose power:( but i will try to update as soon as I can**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Adam's POV**

I walk into school heading straight to my locker, where I see Annie leaning against it, waiting for me.

"Hey, how are you?" I say as I grab some books out of my locker

Ever since talking to Becky yesterday, I just feel disconnected from everyone, I'm just so entangled with Becky and I can't seem to keep my thoughts away from her. Everything has just become so complicated within the past week and it doesn't help that I'm thinking about Becky right now as I'm talking with Annie. I really like Annie and I really like the connection we have together between the flirting and teasing. I just feel like I can't sort out my feelings at the moment so I pushed Becky away…at least for now. I just hope I made the right choice.

"Adam, did you hear me?" Annie says, breaking me from my deep train of thought

"Sorry, what did you say?" I ask

"I said, do you want to sit with me at lunch and maybe we can talk…you know…about last night?" She asks hesitantly

I know she means she wants to talk about how I told her I was transgender yesterday when she came to my house. We started making out and I made sure that she knew I was transgender before anything more happened, so I told her when things started to heat up. I mean, I wasn't expecting a welcoming reaction from her, but she didn't really react at all; she was just kind of speechless and we didn't really talk about it.

"Yeah, save me a seat and we'll uh…talk." I say

The look on her face is so simple. I can't tell what she is thinking at all right now. Whether she is going to stop what's going on between us because I'm trans. or keep it going because she doesn't care about me being an FTM.

It feels like a lifetime before lunch, but finally, I walk into the cafeteria and see Annie waving me over to come and sit next to her. I walk over to the table and take my seat beside her.

"Look Annie, about last night…" I start off

"Adam, I've been thinking a lot and I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad you felt you could tell me that you're transgender." She says

"So what does that mean for _this_?" I say motioning my hand between us

"Adam, I like you for you. I've liked you since I first saw you and we immediately connected. I don't want to stop _this_, whatever it may be." She says with a smile on her face

I wasn't expecting that.

I grab the seat of her chair and pull it, crashing into my chair as I bring my lips to hers. I catch her by surprise, but I feel her kiss me back after a second. After a couple minutes of our hot public make out, she pulls away out of breath.

"So um…what is _this_ exactly." She says motioning her hand between us

"Well, I'm not really up for a real relationship right now, so let's just call this…us having fun." I say giving her a flirtatious smirk as I begin to kiss her again.

She pulls away from the kiss out of breath again.

"I like having _fun_ with you." She says as she pulls on my shirt for another kiss

**Becky's POV**

I've been thinking all day about how things went down between Adam and me at the Dot yesterday. Even though Adam said he couldn't trust me with his heart, there is no way I am just going to give up that easily. I want to be with Adam more than I've ever wanted anything. I not only have to show him that he can trust me, but now I have to worry about that new girl Annie cause she definitely poses a threat. I just need to get Adam alone so that I can talk to him.

I keep quiet and just give him longing stares, but don't talk to him at school. So far every time that I have seen him today, he has been with Annie flirting and talking and laughing…making me sick. I decide that I will go to his house after school, so I can talk with him alone.

I'm walking up the sidewalk to his front door and I can feel my whole body shaking cause I'm so nervous. I ring his doorbell and wait a few seconds until someone opens it. And there standing in front of me, holding the door open is Adam.

"Becky…what are you doing here?" he asks innocently "Do you want to come inside?"

"No, its ok." I say sweetly, "I'm not staying, I just wanted to catch you alone."

"Is this where you kidnap and kill me?" he says laughing

His joke brings a smile to my face. He could always make me smile in the blink of an eye. That's one of the things I loved about him.

"Very funny." I say sarcastically, "No, I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" he asks, "Is everything ok?"

"Not really…look Adam, I'm going to say what I have to say and I just want you to listen. I know it seems like I have been playing around with your heart and feelings, but I never meant to hurt you. I _was_ confused, but it wasn't _you_ that confused me…it was my parents. I don't care what they say, you're a boy and I know that. I've always known, I just let my parents get inside my head and they tried to change my feelings for you, but they never could. I just wanted to let you know that I am the girl for you Adam Torres. And one of these days you are going to realize that. For when you do, I will be waiting for you, cause I'm all in and all I want is you. Only you." I say as he just stands there in his doorway listening

Then I start to walk away before he can say a word. I had to get that out and make him hear everything that I've been thinking over the past couple of days. I think this time it was me leaving _him_ speechless.

"Oh…and good luck at the battle of the bands tomorrow, I'll be there cheering for you." I say before I get in my car and drive away

**Adam's POV**

_Wow, I wasn't expecting that. So let me get this straight, my current fling, Annie and now my ex girlfriend, Becky are both going to be at the Battle of the Bands tomorrow. Great, that's not going to be uncomfortable at all. _

I close the door and walk back into my house. I slowly walk upstairs to my bedroom trying to absorb everything that just happened. I walk to my bed and just collapse on top of it.

_What do I do now? I like having fun with Annie, but I still really like Becky. Why did Becky have to wait until Annie came along to figure this stuff out? Now it's just all so complicated. My heart says to go all in and be with Becky, but my head says don't get involved in anything serious and just have some fun with Annie._

I grab a pen and a notebook and start writing some lyrics. I'm writing about the girl I want to be with. The one I think I choose. I just have to wait to tell her tomorrow at the battle of the bands.

**Sorry this chapter is a little bit later than my usual ones. I've just been extremely busy and didn't have that much time. I hope you guys like this chapter and the next chapter is going to show you who Adam chooses to be with. Maybe he will even play his new song for her.(yes he sings) Plan to update as soon as possible, but it probably will be updated until around thursday or friday.**

**P.S. I hope everyone is ok that has experienced hurricane Sandy. Our prayers and thoughts are with you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Becky's POV**

I arrive at the battle of the bands and it is more crowded than I expected. I can barely even walk because there are people everywhere. I still have around a half hour until Whisper Hug goes on stage and performs. I can't wait to see Adam's band up there and show him that I am here and cheering for him.

I'm squeezing through the crowd when I see Annie out of the corner of my eye.

_What is she doing here? Did Adam invite her? I mean I guess I'm not surprised. They have gotten pretty close over the past few days. A part of me was just hoping that she wouldn't be here._

I change directions so that I'm going the opposite direction of Annie. As I continue walking through the crowd of people, I make it close to the stage. If I want a good spot, I need to get one now.

A couple minutes go by as I am standing in the front row, waiting for whisper hug to come on. I feel a slight tap on my shoulder. I turn around only to see a mop of blonde hair.

"Jenna, I didn't know that you were coming." I say as I cheerfully give her a hug

"Well, I thought you could use some backup with this whole Adam situation, even though I'm sure he is going to take you back. He would be crazy not to." Jenna says releasing from my embrace

"Thanks Jenna, it means a lot." I say appreciatively

"I just wanted to warn you Becky because you will eventually find out…I saw Annie here." She says hesitantly

"I know, I saw her in the crowd around ten minutes ago. I was hoping that she wouldn't be here, but deep down, I knew that she would show up." I say sadly, "It's kind of hard not to notice her and Adam at school. They seem to have become pretty _close."_

"Well, Adam is a smart guy and he will see that he is with the wrong girl and that you guys are meant to be together." Jenna says

"I hope so." I say trying to make a smile

There is only a matter of a minute or so before Whisper Hug comes on and everywhere in front of the stage is crammed and jam packed. I'm just lucky that Jenna and me waited in our spots so we have a view from the very front row. Everyone is screaming for them and I look to my right to see Annie is in the third row only a few feet away from Jenna and me. I turn back around to face the stage pretending that she doesn't bother me even though she does. She really does, because I can't stand the thought of Adam being with her instead of me.

My thoughts are interrupted when the crowd erupts into loud screams and I realize that Whisper Hug is walking onto the stage. I see Adam walk on with the rest of the band and I notice how good he looks. He is dressed in black skinny jeans with a black short sleeve shirt. He also has on a pair of white straps attached to his waist that he lets just hang off his hips and is wearing a white bracelet on his left hand. His hair looks absolutely perfect, spiked up subtly and making him look hotter than I have ever seen him before.

His eyes immediately meet mine when he walks on stage and a smile slowly creeps onto his face. I start smiling back at him. I feel as though we are the only ones there until he breaks our gaze and looks slightly behind me and I can only take one guess as to who he is looking at right now…Annie. His facial expression doesn't change when he looks back at Annie. He still has a smile on his face and I can't tell who he is looking at anymore. I feel like he is looking at me, but I'm not completely sure. He winks in mine and Annie's direction before he starts playing for the first song of the day.

_Was that wink for me or for Annie?_

I have kept my eyes on Adam during every song that they have played. He glances up in my direction every once in a while, but I still can't tell if he is smiling at me or at Annie. They have already played three songs and are finishing there fourth one now. The song ends and I turn to Jenna.

"Do you think Adam has been looking at Annie or at me?" I ask seriously

"To be honest Becky, I really don't know, I'm sorry." She says sincerely

As I let my head down to stare at the ground in confusion, I hear Adam's voice in the microphone.

"Hey everybody, I really hope you guys liked our music, but this next song is going to be a little bit different then our usual music." He says as a chair is brought out on stage for him to sit on

He grabs an acoustic guitar on the side of the stage and takes a seat in the center of the stage with the guitar. He is only a couple feet away from me.

"What is he doing?" I whisper to Jenna

"I don't know." She whispers back just as confused as I am

"I thought Adam doesn't like to sing." I whisper

"He doesn't, but I mean I've never really heard him sing before." Jenna whispers back

"I wrote this song for a girl that I really like and I want to show her how I feel." Adam says into the microphone as he is getting situated in his chair on stage, "This ones for you." He says looking out into the crowd

He starts slowly picking at the guitar, creating a beautiful sound. He eventually breaks out into strumming and raises his voice to sing.

_I know this is wrong _

_But it feels so right_

_Right when we met_

_There's a connection_

_Its like forbidden love_

_Going nowhere_

_And I don't know what to do_

_All I know is that I wanna be with you_

_Always and forever_

_And I'll show_

_You my heart_

_Everyday till forever_

_Let's make this work_

_Cause I need you_

_I want you to know that_

_I'm not giving up_

_Cause we belong together_

_Together_

The song goes on for a couple minutes and I feel like he is avoiding eye contact with me and even Annie. Obviously it is about one of us, but I'm not sure who.

He finishes the song and quickly gets off stage before he even looks up and hears the crowd erupt into screams and applause. He is actually a really good singer. I got chills a couple of times, but that might have been because he has that effect on me without singing.

"That was beautiful." I whisper to Jenna

"It was for you." She shouts over the screaming crowd

"How do you know?" I ask confused

"Becky, did you hear his lyrics? _I know this is wrong, but it feels so right, when we met there was a connection, its like forbidden love." _She shouts to me

"I have to go see him." I say as I start running through the crowd, making my way backstage

After a minute or so of squeezing through the screaming fans, I finally make my way backstage. I get back there only to see Adam kissing Annie on the cheek. It feels like I got kicked in the gut and can't breathe. I'm standing there watching from afar feeling sick to my stomach.

_Jenna was wrong, he chose Annie over me. That beautiful song was for her, not me. He doesn't want to be with me. He doesn't have feelings for me anymore._

"Hey cutie, you didn't have to come backstage for me, but I guess I will take that good luck kiss before I go on stage." Says some random 19-year-old guy, coming closer to me as he laughs

"Stop, I don't know you." I say as he wraps his arms around me and tries to kiss me

Suddenly, I feel him get ripped off of my body. I look up to see Adam holding onto the guy's shirt, keeping him away from me.

"Becky, are you okay?" He asks worriedly

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say shakily

"Look buddy, I was just introducing myself." The random guy says as he pushes Adam away and starts walking towards me again.

Adam quickly runs over to the guy before he gets to me. Adam turns the guy around by his shirt to face Adam, and then Adam punches him in the face onto the ground. Adam keeps punching him while he's on the ground.

"Adam! Stop! He's not worth it." I say running over to Adam's side to pull him off of the guy

Adam gets up shakily and looks into my eyes. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him. We end up hugging for a while before I decide to pull out of his warm embrace.

"Thank you Adam, for protecting me." I say looking into his blue eyes

"I'll always protect you, didn't you hear my song?" He says with a smile on his face

"What do you mean? I thought the song was for Annie?" I say confused

"No, it was for you Becky, it's always been you. You're the one who told me that yesterday…remember?" he says inching himself closer to me "You're the girl for me Becky Baker." He says as he pulls me into his body and kisses me

His sudden movement surprises me, but I immediately start kissing him back more intensely than we have ever kissed before.

Then I suddenly pull away, but still have my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Wait, then if you chose me, why did you kiss Annie on the cheek?" I ask out of breath from our kiss, leaning my forehead against his

He puts his hand around my face and looks into my eyes.

"I was telling her sorry, and that I chose you, that you are the one I want to be with." He says a smile appears on my face

Then I pull his lips into mine, kissing him again and again and again.

**So I hope you guys liked the chapter(him choosing Becky). I plan to have the next chapter take place at Fiona's loft, but I haven't decided yet. Please leave a review of what you think and any suggestions you have for the next chapter. I plan to update soon, but it might not be until Wednesday or Thursday, not really sure.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Adam's POV**

After making out with Becky backstage, and then winning battle of the bands (Yes, Whisper Hug won), I feel like I'm on cloud nine. Once coming off stage from being announced as the winners of battle of the bands, I walk behind Becky and wrap my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder.

"Hey, you know I have a boyfriend right?" She says sarcastically, acting as if I'm some random guy

"Oh, well then we better make this quick so he doesn't see." I say as her turn around to face me, seeing a huge smile on her face. I rest my hands on her waist and bring her lips pressed against mine. I feel her tongue barely brush against my mouth and I reciprocate by subtly sliding my tongue into hers. I hear a slight moan in the back of her throat that creates a huge smile on my face as I continue kissing her. I bite down gently on her bottom lip as she slowly pulls out of the kiss.

"Was the bottom lip thing too much or do you just need a second to catch your breath?" I whisper as she wraps her hands around my neck and looks right into my eyes, her face only inches from mine

"No, I loved the bottom lip thing…" She begins to say

"Then you just needed to catch your breath?" I say laughing softly

"Well yes, but I just want to remember this moment, being here with you." She says hugging onto me tightly

"It's ok, I'm not going anywhere…I promise." I say, wrapping my arms around her as she snuggles into my chest

"I'm going to hold you to that, cause if you leave me again, I don't know what I would do." She says, still holding onto me tightly

"Why would I leave when I know that you are the girl for me Becky Baker? I just professed my entire feelings for you in front of a whole crowd of people." I say as she lifts her head up, but is still in my embrace

"Yeah, that _was_ pretty adorable. I never knew you could sing like that." She says resting her head on my shoulder and running her fingers along the collar of my shirt

"For you, I had to do something a little more bold. I just think it's funny how you thought that song was for Annie; I mean half of the lyrics were things that I've said to you." I say chuckling at the thought of Becky being jealous when actually the song was for her

"Well I mean, I _did_ see you kiss her on the cheek, so I just figured you chose her over me." She says a little sadly

"Yeah, but look who I'm kissing now." I say as I grab her chin and lift her head up so I can kiss her

I give her a peck on the lips and take her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers.

"As much as I love kissing you, we need to go to Fiona's loft for the after party." I say as I start to lead her from backstage to my car

"There's an after party?" She asks questionably

"Yeah, Imogen told me that Fiona is throwing a huge after party with a bunch of people from school and obviously the band, and some other people." I say as we walk up to my car

"Well, what are we waiting for?" She says laughing as I open the passenger door for her

"Okay, let's go, but if I see another guy trying to kiss you or even looking at you in a weird way, I'm beating up for good and you won't be able to pull me off of him this time." I say with a big smile on my face as I get in the drivers seat

"Well, lucky for you, I only have my eye on one guy right now." She says grabbing my hand

"Who? I'll kill him." I say jokingly as Becky laughs and leans across the car to kiss me on the cheek

I squeeze her hand slightly before pulling out of the parking lot to head for Fiona's loft.

As we pull up in front of Fiona's loft, I feel Becky's eyes on me. I park the car a couple blocks away from her loft because it seems all the close spots are taken since people already seem to be arriving. Becky unclips her seat belt and is about to open the door to get out when I pull on her hand gently to stop her.

"Hold on a second…Becky, I was wondering, are we keeping us a secret, you know…with your parents and everything? I mean, I know that _you_ see me as a guy, but I don't think their feelings have changed about me. I don't want to come between you and your parents, so if you want to keep us a secret, it would be okay, I understand." I say as I intertwine our fingers, looking right into her blue eyes

"Adam, you make me happy, really really happy, and I'm going to tell them about us getting back together. Now, how they will react is a different story, but we will cross that bridge when we come to it. But for right now, you are all mine and I want to show you off to every single person at this party. So no Adam, for right now, you are not my secret, you are just my cute, irresistible boyfriend." She says as a huge smile appears on my face, "Like you said, no matter what, we'll get through this together." She says squeezing my hand lightly

I lean across the car and kiss her. Our kiss at first is slow and extremely hot, but as I start to pull my lips away from hers, she grabs my shirt and pulls my lips back into hers.

"You just can't get enough of me tonight, can you?" I manage to get out in between our hot lingering kisses

"Well, now that I have you all to myself, it's hard to resist those lips of yours." She whispers before she kisses me again

"These lips of mine aren't going anywhere." I say as I continue pressing my lips into hers

I start to venture to her neck where I begin to brush my lips over it, kissing and gently sucking on it, causing a small moan to escape from her mouth. Her hands run through my hair, giving me goose bumps as her fingers lightly graze my scalp.

I know that we can't take this too far, but I still like being able to pleasure her. And hearing her lightly moan gives me that satisfaction.

"Okay, okay." She says out of breath, "We can continue this later, now lets go to this party and celebrate." Becky says as I slowly suck on her neck one last time

"Ahh, fine, but you are such a tease, you know that? You were the one who kissed me by pulling me back in by my shirt, and now _you_ are the one who stops it? It's a good thing I like you." I say laughing as a smile appears on her face

I get out of the car and walk over to the passenger side to open her door. As we start walking down the sidewalk to Fiona's loft, I wrap my arm around her.

"Here, take my jacket, it's cold out and you look like you're freezing." I say as I take off my leather jacket and slide it onto her.

"Thank you." She says as she grabs my hand and puts it back over her shoulder, but still holds onto my hand as it dangles off of her body

We walk up to the door of Fiona's loft and open the door only to see it is completely filled with people. Some from school, and some people I've never seen before. I just turn to look at Becky before stepping inside, walking hand in hand…together.

**Hope you guys like the chemistry in Adam and Becky's relationship (please review). The next few chapters are just kind of Adam and Becky being together and enjoying their relationship. I already finished writing chapters 12 and 13 so i will probably post 12 on thursday and 13 on saturday, but if you guys give a lot of good reviews, I might post the chapters sooner:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Adam's POV**

The music is blasting and people are dancing everywhere. I see my brother dancing with Fiona, Imogen and Bianca. I decide to walk over and say hi, with Becky's hand still holding onto mine.

"Hey rock star, congratulations on the big win at battle of the bands, and I'm assuming that song at the end was for Becky?" Drew says as he notices Becky's hand laced in mine

"Thanks bro, and yes…Becky, this is my brother Drew…Drew, this is my girlfriend Becky." I say as they say hi to each other and a smile stretches onto my face. I love being able to call her my girlfriend

"Hey…mom told me about you and Bianca, congrats, but next time you have some life altering news, I want _you_ to tell me, not somebody else." I say as Bianca comes over and says hi to us

"Yeah, sorry about that." Drew says laughing, "I probably should have told the best man that I'm getting married, it must be this damn concussion." He says, giving me a questioning look

"Wait, I'm the best man?" I ask excitedly as Drew gives me a reassuring nod that causes me to give him a quick hug, "I would be honored, thanks man." I say releasing Drew from our hug

"Oh and just to let you know, me and B are getting married in Vegas. We got those 6 tickets at the auction so two for us, one for you and a plus one if you want, and we still have two left, so we haven't decided who else we are taking." Drew says to me, but I noticed he glanced at Becky when he mention a plus one for me

"Vegas! That's awesome! Thanks for telling me. Well, you guys have fun, but Becky and me are going to go hit the dance floor." I say as I take Becky's hand and lead her to the dance floor

We start dancing as a slow song is being played. Becky wraps her hands around my neck as I have my hands on her waist. Her body is so close to mine, as we slowly sway back and forth. Her body brushes up against me as she rest her head on my shoulder.

"So, about that plus one…" I begin to say as Becky's head pops up, "Do you want to come to Vegas with me for my brother's wedding?" I ask hesitantly, "I realize that you're parents don't even know that we are back together, but I thought I would at least ask, cause I really want you to be there with me." I say as I run my hand along the side of her face

"Adam…I'm flattered and you know that I would love to be with you in Vegas, but I know that my parents would never allow me to go. It's already going to be hard to tell them about us, let alone ask them to go with you to Vegas." She says sadly as she places her hand over mine while it is against her cheek

"I know it was a long shot, but I thought I would at least ask." I say as she grabs my hand that is on her cheek and begins kissing it sweetly

"If it makes you feel any better, they probably wouldn't even let me go to Vegas no matter who I would be going with. So don't think it's just because of you." She says with a half smile on her face

"It's ok, I'm just glad we're together now." I whisper into her ear as a fast song suddenly comes on

"Me too." She says as we begin dancing to the more up-beat song

She is actually a really good dancer and is moving exactly in sync with me. We are getting really into it as her hands slide up around my neck. We stop for a few seconds and share a mind-blowing kiss. I don't know what made it feel so good, but I wanted more. I kiss back with a huge amount of lust. I can't stop kissing her and she is kissing back. My hands travel to the lowest point of her back just barely grazing the top of her butt. I slide my hands into her back pockets as I continue caressing her lips. She suddenly jumps a little, surprised by my hands in her pockets.

"Adam!" Becky whispers, surprised by the placement of my hands

"Sorry, I kinda forgot we were in public." I say laughing as I slide my hands out of her back pockets

I still have a devilish grin on my face as we continue dancing. Becky gives me a stern look like I'm in trouble, but has this cute little smile barely showing, like she wasn't completely mad that my hands were pretty much on her butt.

Obviously I know that we couldn't get _too_ physical, assuming that she wants to wait until she is married to have sex and I am too uncomfortable with my body right now so it kind of works out, but in my mind, I want feel her body all over and kiss every inch of her.

Jenna interrupts our dancing, when she starts walking over to the dance floor.

"Hey you two! She says with a huge smile on her face, "So does this mean you guys are together?" She asks, already knowing the answer

"Of course, I mean come on…how could she resist this face." I say laughing as I point to my own face

Both Becky and Jenna laugh faintly and Becky embraces me tightly.

"Aw, it's about time you guys got back together, you make such a cute couple. Now I'm jealous!" Jenna says, disappointed she doesn't have a boyfriend

"Well Jenna, you guys could _both_ date me. I'm definitely open to sharing this moneymaker right here." I say, laughing as I point to my face again, "Becky could have me Mondays through Thursdays, and you could have me Fridays through Sundays." I say chuckling to myself

"Yeah, as if I would be open to sharing you." Becky says sarcastically, "Sorry Jenna, but he's taken." She says as she gives me a flirty smirk

"I know, I know, I just want what you guys have." Jenna says sadly

"Don't worry Jenna, any guy here would be lucky to date you. I would date you myself, but I have _this_ ball and chain." I say pointing to Becky

She gives me a stern look this time, not finding the joke funny.

"Hey, I was just kidding." I say, taking her face in my hands so she is forced to look into my eyes, "I'm the luckiest guy to have you as my girlfriend." I say, trying to bring a smile to her face, and it seems to be working

"It's a good thing that you're charming, or else I don't know what I'd do with you." She says with a smile appearing on her face

"Aw, you think I'm charming?" I say, laughing lightly

"Maybe, maybe not." She says, laughing too

"Ok, well I will leave you two lovebirds alone." Jenna says before walking away

The night continues to go great as Becky and me continue dancing and flirting. We take a break from dancing and take a seat on the couch. She snuggles up into my side as I put my arm around her. She starts playing with my hand as it dangles over her shoulder, running her fingers all over it and making circles in my palm. We just sit there snuggling on the couch as people slowly start to leave. After a few minutes, I can hear Becky's breathing become deeper and realize that she fell asleep cuddling up against me. Her breathing is so calming and soothing, and she looks so cute right now, I don't want to have to wake her up. I see Fiona walking toward me.

"Hey Adam, mostly everyone has left, so if you want, you guys can just crash here tonight. There's a spare bedroom or you guys can just stay on the couch." She whispers, trying to not wake up Becky

"Thanks for the offer, but Becky's parents are probably waiting for her to come home, so I'll just drive her." I whisper as Fiona just nods and starts cleaning up from the party

"Hey sleepyhead, come on, its time to take you home." I say, gently shaking her to wake up

She just groans a little and snuggles her body into me even tighter.

"I know you're tired, but your parents will kill both of us if you don't come home, so we need to leave." I say as I lightly run my fingertips up and down her back

She doesn't react; she just keeps her body nuzzled into the side of my body.

"Alright, fine." I say as I get up off the couch and place my hands around her legs and back, picking her up into my arms, "Looks like I'm just going to have to carry you to the car."

_It's a good thing she only weighs like a pound and I've been doing more workout sessions with Dallas._

As I have her wrapped up into my arms and thank Fiona for the awesome party, I start walking to the elevator. Her head is lying against my chest as I carry her out of the elevator and out onto the streets. I finally make it to my car and lightly place her in the passenger seat. Once I get her situated inside the car, I get in the drivers seat and pull out onto the streets on my way to the Baker's residence. She manages to sleep the entire ride and it pretty much takes me 15 minutes to wake her up once I park the car in front of her house.

"Becky, we're at your house, you need to wake up cause it's not like I can carry you again this time. Your parents would kill me and think I kidnapped you or something." I say laughing, imagining them shooting me because I was holding their daughter

"They wouldn't _kill _you…that's a sin." She mumbles out

"Well, I'm glad to see you're awake enough to show your sense of humor." I say laughing, "Come on, I'll walk you to your door if you want." I politely offer, as she seems to become more awake

"Adam, will you come inside with me? I want to tell my parents we're back together and I want you to be there with me when I tell them." She asks hesitantly, obviously showing that she is scared of telling her parents

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" I ask, making sure she isn't just half asleep and not thinking clearly

"Yeah, but if you don't want to come inside with me..." She begins to say

"Becky, of course I'll come inside with you and tell your parents about us, I just wanted to make sure that's what _you_ wanted. No matter what happens, we'll get through this together." I say, taking her hand in mine and kissing it lightly

_I'm trying to act calm on the outside, but I'm freaking out on the inside. I feel like World War III is about to take place as soon as I step foot through that door. Becky will keep me calm…for the most part, but I'm still terrified of what her parents will say._

"Ready?" Becky asks as we get out of the car and head towards her front door

_Ready as I'll ever be_

**So I hoped you guys liked this chapter(please review). Plan on updating no later than this friday night after the new Degrassi. Cant wait for the Tonight, tonight promo of Beckdam:) And I just wanted to say that for all of the people who leave reviews/comments, i read each and every one so thank you for all of the encouragement.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Becky's POV**

I grab Adam's hand as I open the door and step into my house. It's quiet as I lead Adam into the room where we had dinner with my family last time he was at my house. I suddenly hear footsteps and see my mom and dad standing in front of me.

"What's going on here?" My dad asks as I see his eyes look down at where Adam and me are holding hands

"Mom…Dad, listen. I tried to tell you that Adam was a guy, but you refused to listen, so I tried your therapy and broke up with Adam. The only thing is, I have stronger feelings for Adam now then I did before I went to that therapy. Adam and I are back together and he _is_ my boyfriend. He _is_ a boy and you need to see that. Adam makes me happy…happier than I've ever been. There is nothing you can say to make me stop seeing him." I say as I raise our intertwined hands to make it more obvious to them

"Becky, it's getting late and I think it's time for Adam to go home." My dad says, trying to sound as polite as he can, but is obviously furious that I'm back together with Adam

"It's ok Adam, I'll call you later." I say, giving him the ok to leave

Even though he didn't say anything, just him being there with me gave me so much more confidence to talk to my parents. Adam makes me feel like I can do anything as long as he is with me.

He looks at me and smiles before turning to look at my parents. He seems to look at them for a few seconds before walking out the front door.

"Look Becky, it's late and you look tired so we will talk about this tomorrow." He says with a stern look on his face

"Fine, but remember, there is nothing you can say to make me stop seeing Adam and I want you to remember that before we "talk" tomorrow." I say as I walk past them and go upstairs to my room

As I lay down on my bed, just looking up at the ceiling and absorbing everything that just happened, I hear my phone vibrate. I look at my screen and it shows one message from Adam.

A: You look sexy when your being demanding ;)

A huge smile appears on my face and I giggle at his message

B: Thanks but I wasn't exactly trying to be sexy in front of my parents :)

A: Haha I know, but I just wanted to tell you that you looked hot. How did things go once I left?

B: Well thank you:) and my dad just said that it was getting late and that we will talk about it tomorrow

A: Well, it could have gone worse

B: I just wish they would see you like I do :)

A: Becky, if they saw me like you did, your parents would be in love with me ;)

B: Who said I was _in love_ with you? :)

A: By the way you were acting today, I think_ you_ did

B: Well, by the way _you_ were acting today, it looked like _you_ were the one who is in love with me

A: I just wanted to show how much you mean to me

B: Yeah, is there any chance you could sing that song again for me? :) maybe one on one?

A: Depends on how I will be rewarded? ;)

B: Adam, I need to go to bed, it's getting late

A: You always seem to ignore my questions. But that's okay because it just makes you that much cuter :) Sweet dreams girlfriend and by sweet dreams, I mean dreams about me ;)

B: Yeah, we'll see :) goodnight, I'll call you tomorrow 3

A: Ok goodnight :) p.s. have fun dreaming about me

I laugh as I look at his last text. I turn off my phone and get ready for bed. I'm lying down and feel genuinely happy for once. I'm usually always happy, but with Adam, it's a new type of happy and I like it.

When I wake up the next morning, I go downstairs and see a note posted on the fridge

_Dear Becky, _

_Mom and me are going to be at grandma's for most of the day and Luke is at a friend's house. We'll all be back in time for dinner and we still need to talk about last night. _

_Love Dad_

I don't exactly know how to react to the note that I'm reading. All I do is get my phone and turn it on. I go under contacts and look at the A's to get Adam's number and send him a message.

B: So guess who has the whole house to herself? :)

A: Good morning gorgeous and I'm hoping that its you ;)

B: Yeah, my parents and Luke won't be home for a while so do you wanna come over for a little bit?

A: I'm on my way now:) not actually but I will be over soon

B: haha ok see you soon ;)

After sending him that message, I rush upstairs to get dressed out of my shorts and tank top that I slept in. I take my hair out of its ponytail and it has a little bit of a curly flare. I go to my closet and throw on my faintly ripped, light blue jean shorts with a white V-neck. I quickly dab on some make up and straighten up my room a little bit as I hear the doorbell ring.

I quickly go downstairs and answer the door to see Adam, standing on my porch with flowers in his hand that he plucked out of my yard. He's wearing dark skinny jeans with a black zip up hoodie and a black leather jacket. His jeans are low on his legs so you can see the top band of his boxer briefs and he has the hood half way on his head so that the front part of his spiked up hair is poking out. He looks amazing in all black; I don't know how, but he pulls it off so well and doesn't look like some emo goth.

"Are those flowers from my yard?" I ask laughing at the plucked flowers in his hand

"Well, I would have stopped somewhere and got you a big bouquet of flowers, but I just wanted to see you, so I came straight here. And then I saw the flowers in your front yard, so I figured maybe you wouldn't notice." He says laughing and giving me a huge smile

"Aw, I love them." I say as I invite him inside

"I mean it _is_ the thought that counts right?" He says laughing

I take his hand and lead him upstairs to my bedroom.

"I've never been in your room before." He says as I open my bedroom door

"Well, now you have." I say giving him a smile

I take a seat on my bed as he walks around my room, examining it.

"It's just how I pictured it…bright colored walls, everything's neat and tidy, and even a flower bed spread." He says looking at my bed comforter that has flowers on it

"Oh, so you've thought about my room before?" I ask with a flirty smirk

"Maybe once or twice." He says as he slowly starts walking over towards me

He walks over so that he's standing right in front of me. I look up at him as he starts to lean down. His lips just brush against mine and as I am about to start kissing him back, he pulls away and jumps on my bed so his head is leaning against the top of my bed frame.

I turn my head around to look at him lying on my bed and he pats the spot next to him, signaling for me to come lay next to him. I crawl up next to him and wrap my arms around him, resting my head on his chest. He kisses the top of my head as I nuzzle into him.

"At least this time if you fall asleep, I can just let you sleep in your own bed." He says chuckling to himself

"Yeah, did you _carry_ me to the car last night?" I ask as I look up at him, my head still resting on his body

"Well I had to do something…you weren't getting up and I couldn't just leave you there." He says sweetly as he wraps his arms around me

"I'm sorry, I barely remember what happened after I fell asleep on the couch." I say, playing with his hands

"It's ok, I like carrying you in my arms." He says as he lifts up my head to kiss me

We share a few hot kisses before I snuggle back up against his body. He smells so good, like a mixture between men's cologne and axe body wash. It's like he just got out of the shower.

"So I heard that you made the senior boys volleyball team." I say, continuing to play with his hands

"How did you know that?" He asks surprised

"Word travels fast around Degrassi and I also heard that you got hurt like the first day of practice? Are you okay, what happened?" I ask concerned

"I was going to tell you about me making the team, but I was just too focused on us getting back together. Sorry I didn't tell you, but its no big deal, I just got a bloody nose, that's all." He says giving me a half smile

"Just be careful, and what did your mom say about you playing volleyball?" I ask curiously

"I mean, she wasn't thrilled that I'm playing, but we talked about it and she agreed to let me keep playing. She even said maybe I can start taking my T shots soon." He says excitedly

"You mean like Testosterone?" I ask

"Yeah, it's just another way to transition my body so it matches the way I feel on the inside." He says as I slightly position my body more upwards so my head is now resting on his shoulder

"Do you think you'll start it soon?" I ask, taking his hand in mine

"I hope so, but really it's all up to my mom." He says as he tries to kiss me again

We start kissing and I sit more upward to make it easier to kiss him. I sit up and get on his lap as our kisses become more and more intense. My hands run through his hair as his hands rest on my hips. He subtly slides his tongue into my mouth making me want to moan, but I hold it in. My body is pressed up against him as he travels his lips down to my neck. His lips begin to suck lightly on a sensitive spot causing my whole body to jolt. Once he is done sucking on my neck, he slowly pulls away for a second to catch his breath. He travels his lips to my ear and nibbles gently on my earlobe causing chills to run down my entire body. His hands start playing with the hem of my shirt, but he only lifts it up an inch so his hands are on my skin instead of my shirt. His hands are extremely warm as they relax on my sides. I bring his lips back to mine as I begin to lie on top of him instead of sitting in his lap. As I remain pressed on top of him while we kiss, I feel his hands slide into my back pockets again like he did at the party, only this time, I let him keep his hands there.

We continue to make out for the next half hour in my bed before we have to stop ourselves or else we will take it too far. I get up from on top of him and go in front of the mirror to try and straighten myself up. My clothes are all twisted and my hair is a mess. As I stand in front of the mirror, adjusting myself to look like I wasn't just having a make out session, I see Adam come up behind me. He looks just as a mess as I do. He doesn't have his leather jacket on anymore since I pulled it off while we were making out, so now he only has his zip up hoodie on; his hair is even messier than mine is which makes me slightly giggle, thinking of how much my hands ran through his hair to make it that messy. He notices me giggling at him so he quickly gets his hands around my waist and starts tickling me. Since I'm extremely ticklish, I'm basically screaming at him to stop, but in more of a playful way than a serious way.

"You think _this_ is funny." He says laughing as he points to his messy hair and twisted clothes, continuing to tickle me down to the ground

"Adam, stop, please please stop." I say, laughing so hard that I'm practically crying

He just continues laughing as he tickles me to the ground. He is basically on top of me while he tickles me all over my body. I keep squirming to try and get out of his grip, but he is actually pretty strong and doesn't seem to let me go.

Now I'm basically wrestling with him on my bedroom floor to try and get away from him so he stops tickling me. We are both laughing hysterically when we finally stop and are both lying side by side on the floor, trying to catch our breath from laughing so hard.

"Looks like I found your weakness." He says as he turns on his side to face me

"My stomach hurts from laughing so hard." I whisper, turning on my side too so I can face him

"You're gorgeous when you laugh." He says as a massive smile spreads across my face, "_And_ when you smile." He adds

"Thanks, but don't ever tickle me again." I say laughing

"Why, you look so cute when you're being tickled?" He asks as he slides closer to me on the floor so I can feel his breath on my lips

"Just because." I say before kissing him quickly and getting up off the floor, "Come on Adam, get up." I say, laughing at him lying on the floor like he's paralyzed

"It's your turn to carry me this time." He groans

"You're kidding right?" I giggle out

"Not at all. I carried you, now it's your turn to carry me." He says completely serious

"Okay, fine, how hard could it be?" I say, bending down to try and pick him up

I attempt for 20 seconds trying to pick him up, but I only get him about 3 inches off the ground before collapsing on top of him and laughing hysterically.

"I can't do it." I say, laughing as my hair dangles on his face

"That wasn't even close." He says laughing

"I tried, but you know that I'm not that strong." I admit, still laughing

We both catch our breaths from laughing so hard and get up off my bedroom floor. After straightening up, we go downstairs and grab some food.

"So what _is _your favorite type of flower?" He asks, looking at the flowers he hand picked out of my front yard

"Tulips…preferably yellow." I say, laughing as I grab some waters and chips for us

"Good to know." He says chuckling to himself

"But I do love those flowers you hand picked." I say, showing him a huge smile, trying to hold back the laughter

"You are such a bad liar." He says laughing

"No really, I _do_ love them." I say seriously as he walks toward me in the kitchen

"Good, I'm glad, but next time, I promise I will get you actual flowers." He says, kissing my cheek and taking the waters and chips out of my hands, "Let me carry these for you."

"Thank you." I say as he walks over to the couch and takes a seat

I turn off the lights, pop in a movie and join him on the couch, snuggling up into his side once again and covering us together with one big blanket. My body fits so perfectly against his when I nuzzle into him, it makes me smile every time I think about it. He wraps his arm around me, pressing my body harder against his. As the previews play, while we are waiting for the movie to play, a sudden memory comes rushing back.

"Do you remember the last time we watched a movie?" I ask, showing him a warm smile

"You mean when you were at my house and I ran upstairs in the middle of the movie. Then I ended up cutting my hand pretty badly when my glass shattered against the counter. Unfortunately yes." He says laughing, as I look at his hand, seeing the marks where he got cut

"Aw, that was when I had to pull out the pieces of glass from your hand, but then you kissed me and I freaked out at you." I say, remembering when I overreacted at Adam

"Yeah, but you kissed me back before you started flipping out." He says as he looks at me with a flirtatious grin

"I was caught up in the moment." I say giggling

"So you wish I didn't kiss you that day?" He asks jokingly

"Of course I'm glad that you kissed me, it's just that you had horrible timing. I was still sorting out my feelings for you and that kiss just messed everything up, but made things so much clearer at the same time." I admit

We share an intense gaze and as I shift my body to become closer to him, I try and press my lips into his. Only a second after our lips touch, we hear a car door slam.

"Oh my god! What time is it?" I ask as I look at the clock to see that it's around 5:00 "My parents are home!"

Adam quickly jumps off the couch

"Adam, you need to leave, I'm sorry." I say hectically as I attempt to straighten up the living room

"It's ok, I'll call you later." He says hurriedly as he runs over, gives me a quick kiss and bolts out the back door as I hear my front door open simultaneously

**Hope you guys liked the chapter of the Becky and Adam romance:)Please review. I don't really know what to think of the Beckdam promo for the season finale of Degrassi. All i know is that they have to be endgame or else i will probably cry my eyes out. Will update as soon as I can**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**Becky's POV **

I can hear the sound of my parents and Luke coming through the front door, so I quickly jump under the blanket on the couch and pretend to be watching the movie that's still playing.

"Becky, why are the lights off?" My dad asks as he flicks the lights on and my mom and brother follow in behind him

"Um, yeah, sorry, I was just cuddling up to watch a movie." I say, which is technically half true

"Ok, well we picked up dinner so go wash up, and then we'll eat." He says suspiciously as he looks around

I notice his eyes go straight to the hand picked flowers that Adam picked, that are lying on the table.

"What are those?" He says pointing to the flowers Adam picked, "Are those from our yard?" He asks as he starts walking over towards them

I jump off the couch and race over to pick up the flowers before he has a chance to get to them.

"Oh…these…they're just some flowers that I picked this morning after I woke up." I say with a half smile, trying to sell this ridiculous lie

"You picked flowers from our yard this morning?" He asks confusingly

"Yeah, I just wanted to try and brighten up my room a little more with some freshly picked flowers." I say as I start walking upstairs slowly, "I'm going to go put these in my room and then I'll wash up for dinner." I say as they all give me weird looks

I get into my room, close the door, and set the flowers on my bedside table.

_I'm definitely going to have to pray for forgiveness later. I know I shouldn't have lied to my parents, but if my dad found out I had a boy over when no one was home, let alone Adam, I would probably be grounded until I'm 30._

Dinner is pretty quiet. It's probably because of the whole Adam situation last night and I don't think my parents want to talk to me about it in front of Luke, especially while we are eating.

After Luke and me finish up cleaning the dishes, Luke heads to his bedroom to do homework and I hear my parents call me into the living room.

"Becky, can you come in here? Your mother and I would like to talk to you." My dad says politely

I take a seat on the couch so I'm sitting across from them.

"Before you say anything, I just want you to know Adam and I care for each other very much." I say nervously

After their talk to me, I walk upstairs to my room and immediately text Adam.

B: Well…I talked to my parents about us

A: What did they say? Are you okay?

B: I'm actually kind of confused. They said that they would try and be more open minded toward the idea of you and me, but for right now, while we continue to date each other, when I'm at home or around them, I have to act like we _aren't_ dating. I can't even mention your name. It's like even though they are trying to consider us as a couple, when I'm around them, I have to act as if you don't exist.

A: So we can still see each other? It's just that while they consider me, when you're around them, you have to act as if we're not dating?

B: Pretty much…they said they knew that they couldn't forbid me from seeing you, that I would just date you anyways, so in the mean time while they deal with the idea of us, they are acting as if I'm not dating anyone right now and I'm single

A: I can deal with that :) Is that ok with you?

B: Yeah, I mean I guess they're trying, but it's just kind of a weird way to do it. It's kind of like they're just in denial or something.

A: Well at least we only have to hide our relationship from your parents and not from everyone

B: Yeah, so I can still show you off as my boyfriend to almost everyone, just not my parents :)

A: Sounds good to me:)

B: Me too ;) well I need to get my beauty sleep, so I will see you tomorrow at school

A: You don't need beauty sleep, you're already beautiful ;) see you tomorrow

I have a huge smile looking at his last text. I turn off my phone, pray for all of my lies today, and go to bed.

**Adam's POV**

It's a Monday morning and even though I hate Mondays, I still wake up with a huge smile on my face knowing that I get to walk the halls of Degrassi, hand in hand with my girlfriend. I take my shower and get ready for school, putting on a dark pair of jeans, a red sweater that has a slight white V-neck at the top, and my white converse. Finally, once I'm all ready for school, I head downstairs.

"Hey Adam, I have some big news for you." My mom says as she pours her coffee

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" I ask happily

"Well, I've been talking with your step-father and your doctor and I've decided to let you start your T-shots this week…that's if you want to?" She says with a huge smile

"Are you serious? Of course I want to, I would start them right this second if I could! Mom, thank you…thank you so much." I say as I run over to her and give her a huge hug

"Your welcome. I just feel that you've really matured and that you're ready for this next step." She says as I release from her embrace

"So when this week?" I ask

"Well, I have an appointment for you to get your shots on Wednesday." She says, taking a sip of her coffee

"Ah, I'm so excited! This week is just getting better and better!" I say with a huge grin on my face

"Oh yeah? What else happened that makes this week so good?" My mom asks curiously

"Well, me and Becky got back together." I say happily

"Adam Torres, why am I just finding out about this now?" She asks

"Sorry, I've been kind of basking in the happiness of us as a couple, so I haven't really had a chance to tell you." I say

"Well, I'm very happy for the both of you. How about you invite her to dinner sometime this week. You're always talking about this girl, but I want to finally meet her." She says as she grabs her keys and coat

"Yeah, sure, I'll ask her today. And thanks for everything mom. I'll see you later, have a good day at work." I say as I give her a kiss on the cheek and she heads out the door

I grab my keys and drive to Degrassi with a huge smile on my face. There is nothing that can ruin my mood right now.

I park my car and as I'm getting out of it, I spot Becky across the parking lot. She sees me too and starts walking toward me with a flirty smile on her face.

As soon as she is inches away from me, I pick her up off the ground slightly and twirl her around in my arms as she is in my embrace. I set her back on her feet and immediately kiss her. She is surprised at first, but I feel her lips start to kiss me back.

"Well you just love to show off your muscles, don't you? First you carry me to your car after Fiona's party and now you pick me up like I weigh as much as a piece of paper." She says as I take her hands in mine and we stare at each other intensely

"Well, I mean, I've been working out for volleyball, but it helps that you _do_ weigh as much as a piece of paper." I say laughing

"Oh thanks." She says sarcastically

"No, I love your light little body." I say as I wrap my arms around her waist

"If you say so." She says laughing

"So guess what?" I say as we start to walk toward the school

"What?" She asks as we hold hands and intertwine our fingers

"I'm starting my T-shots Wednesday." I say quietly

"Oh my god Adam, that's amazing, I'm so happy for you." She says as she kisses me on the cheek

"Only on the cheek?" I ask jokingly

"Fine." She says cutely as she grabs hold of the back of my neck and kisses me on the lips

Our kiss lingers for a few hot moments before she pulls away and we start walking again.

"Yeah, my mom told me this morning. I'm so excited." I say

"You should be, that's awesome. So do you just inject it into your arm or how does that exactly work?" She asks

"No, I'm pretty sure I inject it into my upper thigh. I'm just glad that I don't mind needles." I say as I hold the door open for Becky to go into school

"Yeah, even though I don't mind needles, I don't think I would be able to inject it myself. That just kind of freaks me out." She says

"Well, I should be fine, but now I feel like I'm going to be counting down the minutes until my appointment. Oh and one other thing, my mom wants you to come over for dinner one night this week." I say as we stop in front of Becky's locker

"Well, maybe I can help distract you a little bit to take your mind off of the wait till your appointment." She says with a flirty smirk, inching her body towards me and placing her hands around my neck "And tell your mom I would love to come to dinner, how about Thursday night?" She asks

"Thursday night sounds good, let me just make sure that night is good for my mom and everyone." I say, "Oh and I would love it if you distracted me." I say flirtatiously, inching my body closer to hers so our bodies are pressed against each other

"Do you maybe want to go see a movie or something after school?" I ask while she still has her hands around my neck

"I'd love to." She says as she releases her hands from my neck and starts to get some books out of her locker

"Ok great, I'll pick you up around 7." I say

"Ok, I can't wait!" She says as she closes her locker

"Alright sunshine, I have to go to my locker, but I'll see you in Chemistry." I say

"Ok." She says sadly as I give her a peck on the lips

"I'll text you, okay?" I say

"You better." She says as she turns around and heads for homeroom

As she walks down the hall to homeroom, she turns around one last time and gives me a wink before entering the classroom.

_Wow, I think I'm in love with that girl._

I head toward my locker with a huge smile on my face. Just when I think nothing can ruin my day right now, I see Annie down the hall at her locker and she is starring right at me, but she doesn't look mad, she has a flirty smirk on her face. I mean she knows that I chose Becky over her so I thought she would pretty much hate me, but the look that she is giving me right now looks like she doesn't care that I'm with Becky and still wants to be with me.

_Well, Chemistry is going to be interesting. Sitting next to my kind of ex-girlfriend and sitting across from my girlfriend. That's not going to be awkward at all….Oh wait, but it is._

**Sorry this chapter is kind of late compared to my others. I hope you guys liked the way I tackled Becky's parents reaction to Adam and Becky. It might not be the most realistic way, but it seemed like the best option for them to let Adam and Becky be together, but still be sort of disapproving because they won't just change their opinions of Adam over night. I'm not really sure what I have planned for Annie, so you will jus have to wait and see:) Also, Adam will begin to transition with his T-shots and maybe even a little bit further down the line, he will get his top surgery.(hint hint) Please review or leave any suggestions you have for the next chapter. Thanks**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN **

**Adam's POV**

Becky and I have been flirting over text messages all day. Even though I'm texting her right now, I can't stop thinking about that look that Annie gave me in the hall this morning. Plus, she sent me a really weird message shortly after.

Annie: I miss you ;)

There are only 10 minutes until my next class, which is of course Chemistry. I never replied to Annie's message, but to be honest, if I was going to reply to it, I have no idea what I would say. I mean how _do_ you reply to that? I spend the next ten minutes completely not paying attention in class and just thinking about that message she sent me. I'm going to tell Becky about the message as soon as I see her in chemistry. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear the bell ring, signaling for me to go to my next class.

I walk as slowly as I can to chemistry, but no matter how slowly I walk, I know that I have to face Annie. As I'm about to enter the classroom, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see that it is Becky.

"Hey." She says as we walk into the classroom together

"Hi." I say, suddenly becoming happier now that she is here

"So I feel like class is gonna be kinda awkward with Annie sitting right next to you." She says as she takes her seat across from me

"Yeah, about that…" I begin to say as I feel someone brush against my body and take the seat next to me

I turn to see Annie sitting very close to me.

"Hey Adam, did you get my message this morning?" She says with a sexy voice as she scoots her chair closer to me

I look and see that Becky's face has immediately gone from happy and perky to angry and upset.

"Becky, it's not what you think…" I begin to say as Annie interrupts me

"Actually it's exactly what you think." Annie says as she takes my hand in hers

"No Becky…" I start to say as I am once again interrupted, but this time by the teacher

"Adam, class is starting so I expect you to be silent." Mrs. Cohen says, as I suddenly realize that everyone in class is starring at me

I stop talking so that I don't get in trouble, plus I don't really want every single person in the class to hear my conversation. I turn to look at Becky and her eyes are so watered that she looks like she is about to start crying.

_Why is Annie lying? I mean yeah she messaged me, but it's not like anything has been going on between us ever since battle of the bands when I told her I was going to be with Becky._

I have no time during class to talk to Becky. Plus right now, it seems like she doesn't really want to talk to me. Finally class ends and as soon as the bell rings, Becky gets up and practically runs out of the room.

"Becky!" I call out as I get up and am about to go after her

I am suddenly pulled back by Annie's hand.

"What the hell was that in the beginning of class? You and I both know that nothing is going on between us. I told you at Battle of the Bands that I chose Becky, so why did you say that?" I say, almost yelling as I pull out of her grip on my arm

"I wasn't lying Adam, I know the reason for why you didn't respond to my message this morning." She says innocently

"Oh really…and why's that?" I say angrily

"Because you know that once you saw my message, you realized that you miss me too and you didn't want to admit it to yourself. So you decided to ignore your feelings about me by not texting me back." She says trying to grab my hand

"Listen Annie, I'll admit, we did have something special before, but I'm with Becky now and I'm happier than I've ever been. And the reason I didn't text you back wasn't because I miss you too, it was because I honestly just didn't even know how to respond to that message. So if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my girlfriend because now she probably thinks I'm cheating on her with you." I say as I storm out of the classroom looking for Becky

I quickly run out into the halls, but I don't see her anywhere. I'm so angry with Annie right now as I pull out my phone and text Becky immediately.

A: Becky, please talk to me, just let me explain. I promise that there is nothing going on between Annie and me

She doesn't reply. I spend all day thinking about those sad eyes that Becky had when she heard what Annie said and then Annie holding my hand. I just need to explain to her that Annie is just jealous. I mean, sure I still have feelings for Annie, but my feelings for Annie are like a speck of dust compared to my feelings for Becky.

After Chemistry, I was getting constant messages from Annie telling me things like, "I know you still have feelings for me." "You don't have to pretend anymore." "We should be together." "Please talk to me Adam, just be honest with yourself and admit that there is still something between us."

I still didn't respond to any of her messages, cause I feel like no matter how I respond, she will somehow turn my words into something else and think that I want to be with her.

It's not until the end of the day that I see Becky again. I'm waiting at her locker, so I can force her to let me explain. She sees me leaning against her locker waiting for her and she hesitates before continuing to walk to her locker and toward me. Her eyes look a little puffy like she had been crying recently.

"Becky, let me explain." I say as she starts to open her locker as if I'm not even there

"You've been messaging and talking to her and you didn't tell me?" She asks, suddenly turning to me and looking more hurt than angry

"I haven't had any kind of communication with her at all up until this morning. She messaged me, but I didn't respond." I plead, seeing the hurt in Becky's eyes

"This morning!? I've been texting you all day, why didn't you just tell me while I was messaging you? Are you hiding something from me, like you're cheating on me?" She asks as her eyes start to water again

"Becky, I would never cheat on you. The only reason I didn't tell you over text was because I thought it would just be easier to tell you face to face, but I'm an idiot and I should have just told you as soon as I got the message. I started to tell you at the beginning of chemistry class, but then Annie interrupted and it's not like I can tell you right in front of her." I say as I wipe a tear from her cheek

"If you haven't talked to her since battle of the bands, then why did she act like there was something between you two when we were in chemistry?" She asks, becoming a little calmer

"For some reason, she thinks that since I didn't text her back, that somehow that means I'm ignoring my feelings for her and in denial or something." I say and Becky has a weird look on her face, as if she is believing Annie's theory, "Hey, its not true though; I didn't respond because I didn't know how to react to her message, I was just really confused because her message blind sided me.

"What was her message anyway?" She asks

"She texted me "I miss you" with a winky face." I say, "You have to believe me Becky; I would never do anything to hurt you."

She still doesn't look convinced that I'm telling the truth.

"Here, you can look through all my messages." I say as I hand her my phone

She hesitates, but she reads through all my messages. I see her clench her jaw as she reads all of the texts that Annie sent to me.

"So obviously she wants to get back together with you, but her messages _do_ make it look like you were telling the truth." She says as she hands me back my phone

"That's because I was telling the truth." I say as I step closer to her

"I'm going to ask you a question and promise me that you will be honest." She says as I slowly nod my head yes

"Do you have feelings for Annie?" She asks, starring at the floor

I hesitate before answering the question.

"Honestly…Yes, I do have feelings for Annie, but I had feelings for while we weren't together and when me and Annie were sort of dating. It's not like feelings can just go away over night Becky, even though I wish I didn't have feelings for Annie. The important thing is that my feelings for you are literally a million times stronger. I want to be with you and only you. If I wanted to be with Annie, then I would have wrote a song for her, but I didn't. I wrote a song for you, and poured my heart out. So please trust me when I say, there is nothing going on between Annie and me."

She doesn't say anything. She slowly pulls me in for a passionate kiss and then I hold her in a tight embrace.

"So does this mean we are still on for the movies tonight?" I ask as I see a huge smile come across Becky's face

She nods and then brings me in for another kiss.

Little do we know that Annie is watching us from her locker right down the hall. She closes her locker and suddenly breaks out into a devious smirk as she thinks of her next plan.

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and leave suggestions. Next chapter will probably show Annie's devious plan that might threaten Beckdam's relationship. You will just have to wait and see. I plan to update as soon as I can, but I'm getting ready for the holidays so it might not be for at least 4 or 5 days. Thanks for all of your amazing comments and support. Beckdam forever3**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**Becky's POV**

As I'm getting ready to go to the movies tonight with Adam, I throw on a light blue dress and my beige trench coat since it is getting a little cold out. I also pull on a white beanie over my loose curls of hair. Just as I walk down stairs, I hear a knock on my door. I quickly open it, excited to see Adam standing in front of me with a big bouquet of flowers.

"This time, I made sure to get you a _real_ bouquet of flowers instead of ones out of your yard." He says laughing

"Aw…I love them Adam." I say as I take them out of his hands

I run them upstairs and put them in a vase in my room and then Adam walks me out to his car.

"So what movie are we going to see?" I ask as Adam pulls out of my driveway and starts to drive

"Do you trust me?" He asks, giving me a devilish smirk

"Yeah." I say hesitantly, but only because I'm curious as to why he is asking me

"Well, I need you to put on this blindfold." He says as he pulls a bandana out of his pocket

"Is this where you take me to some abandon woods and kill me and then dump my body?" I ask laughing

"How did you know?" He says sarcastically as he laughs, "No, in all seriousness, it's a surprise. I promise that we're not going to some abandon woods, but no promises about dumping your dead body." He says completely serious before turning to me and breaking out into a huge smile as I laugh again

I tie the bandana around my eyes as Adam continues to drive. I have no idea where we are going, but I trust Adam enough to do what he says. Once I finish putting the bandana around my eyes and can't see anything, I feel Adam take my hand in his. It feels so soft and warm in mine and I cant help but smile as he lightly makes circles in my palm with his fingers.

As Adam continues to drive to who knows where, I suddenly feel the car stop.

"Okay we're here." He says quietly as he gets out of the car and comes to my side of the car to help me out since I can't see

"No peeking." He says as he holds onto both of my hands and leads me to where we are going

He stops and I feel him extremely close to me. All of a sudden, I feel his hot lips on mine and I start to kiss him back. We share a few long, hot kisses before I feel him go behind me and lightly untie the bandana. He pulls it off my face and I can't believe what I'm looking at. We are in some open field where you can see every single star in the sky and there are atleast over 100 candles lit all over the place surrounding a blanket with a picnic basket. Leading up to the picnic is a pathway of yellow tulip petals. It has to be one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.

"Do you like it?" he whispers from behind me, shaking me out my trance from looking at this breath-taking scene

"I love it…it's beautiful. I can't believe you did this all for me!" I say turning around to face him and wrapping my arms up around his neck

"Who said this was for you? This is for Jenna." He says seriously, but breaks out into a huge smile as I realize he's obviously kidding, "No, I just wanted our first official date to be special, and then it's also kind of a thank you for believing me when I said nothing was going on between Annie and me. You could have easily just broke up with me and believed Annie, but you trusted me, so I wanted to do something a little bit more special than a movie." He says as he gives me this intense stare

"I've just never had a guy do this much for me. First you bring me flowers, and then you take the time to make our first real date into this perfect night. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world." I say as I lean in and give him a hot kiss with a tiny bit of tongue

"You're the most important thing in my life right now Becky, and I'm going to treat you like it everyday that you let me." He says, leaning in for another kiss

We kiss for another minute or so before he takes my hands in his and leads me down the path of yellow tulip petals to the picnic in the center of the field that is surrounded by candles. He lays me down on the blanket as he pulls out a bottle of what looks like sparkling cider.

"I know you don't drink alcohol, so I got us a bottle of completely alcohol free sparkling cider." He says as he pours us both a glass and lays down next to me

As I take the glass of sparkling cider out of his hand, he takes off his coat and puts it on me. Then he goes into the picnic basket and pulls out a large blanket for the both of us.

He covers us with the blanket as we lie down and just look up at the stars. I cuddle into his body, feeling so comfortable and happy to be with him right now.

"This is the best date I have ever been on." I say as he takes his eyes off the stars and looks at me

"Good, I'm glad. So definitely better than a movie?" He asks, wrapping his arms around me tighter

"Of course, but to be honest, as long as I'm with you, any date would be amazing." I say with a huge smile on my face

"Oh good, cause I am never doing anything this nice again." He says sarcastically as I slightly laugh, "I'm just kidding. I would do anything for you Becky." He says as he kisses my forehead

We ended up just staying out in that field for hours. Talking, flirting, kissing, doing anything and everything. We lost track of time and we had to clean everything up quickly so I could get home before curfew. We are both laughing hysterically for no reason as we are blowing out all of the candles, picking up all the blankets, and cleaning up the food that we ate from the picnic basket. After we load up everything in Adam's car, we speed away toward my house. We end up pulling in my driveway with 10 minutes to spare before my curfew.

"Thank you for tonight, I loved every second of it." I say as I lean into him and kiss him on the cheek

I open the car door to get out, but Adam suddenly reaches across the car and pulls the car door closed.

"You're not getting away that easily." He says as I smile when he pulls me in for a kiss on the lips

That kiss on the lips turns into a hot make out with our hands all over each others bodies and both of our tongues basically shoved into each others mouths. I keep telling him I have to go inside, but he just keeps pulling me in for another kiss. He's an amazing kisser and I can't seem to resist his lips. We finally stop, both breathing heavily when we realize there is only about a minute until I have to go inside. He walks me to my front door.

"Goodnight Adam." I say as I give him one final kiss while we stand on my porch

"Goodnight Becky." He says, staring deeply into my eyes, "I'll see you tomorrow at school." He says giving me a kiss on the forehead and then walking to his car. Just before I open my front door to go inside, I hear him shout.

"Oh and I talked to my mom, she would love to have you over for dinner Thursday night." He yells as I give him a warm smile and watch him drive away before walking into my house feeling all giddy and bubbly.

_22 hours later (Tuesday night)_

I come crashing into my house around 9 p.m. with tears streaming down my face. I'm balling my eyes out and I can't believe what just happened at Adam's house. I can't believe he's been lying to me this entire time. He's been cheating on me with Annie and I was too stupid to realize it.

**I hope you guys liked the chapter and just to clarify for any people that are slightly confused, Adam and Becky's date in that open field was on a monday night and this flash forward that I did at the end of the chapter is taking place the next night which would be tuesday night. The next chapter is going to be about what happened tuesday to lead up to Becky I wanted to end this chapter with a little tease as to what happened the next night after Becky and Adam's date that they had. In the next chapter, it will be about what all exactly went on tuesday that led up to Becky crying her eyes out because of what went down at Adam's house. I will try and update as soon as I can, but I have some big tests this week so I'm not really sure as to when I'll have time to write and update. Thanks for reading and please leave reviews of your thoughts or any suggestions you have for me.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN **

**Becky's POV **

I had a great nights sleep from me and Adam's date last night. I get ready for school and head out the door feeling happier than I've ever been.

I go straight to Adam's locker once I get to school, but I don't see him anywhere.

_Maybe he just slept in and is coming to school a little late._

Since I don't see Adam anywhere, I go to my locker and start pulling my books out for my first class. I send Adam messages all day asking if he is okay and if he is even at school. He hasn't responded to any of the messages so I start worrying. I could understand if maybe he got sick or something and just didn't come to school, but why isn't he answering any of my texts. Is he avoiding me? I walk into chemistry and become relieved seeing Adam sitting in his chair next to Annie. It looks like they are talking about something serious, but I can't make out what they are saying.

"Hey, are you okay? You haven't been answering any of my messages and I didn't see you this morning at your locker." I say as I take my seat and give him a questioning look as to why he is talking to Annie with such intensity

"Hey babe. No it's just my mom took my phone away since we were out so late last night. Even though I got you in by your curfew, I got home past mine. So my mom took my phone away as a punishment. And then I had to talk to one of my teachers this morning, so that's why I wasn't at my locker. I'm sorry, I hope you didn't think I was ignoring you or anything." He says with a cute smile on his face

"Of course not, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I say as I notice Annie is starring intensely at Adam

"Well, I am now." He says as he reaches across the table and holds my hand

A smile spreads across my face, but as soon as class begins, he takes his hands out of mine and puts his attention back on the teacher.

Throughout the entire class, I notice Annie has been starring at Adam. Every once in a while, Adam notices her eyes on him and he stares at her for a few moments before focusing back on class.

Once the bell rings, signaling chemistry class is over, I rush out of class quickly.

"Hey, Becky wait up!" I hear Adam shout as he quickly follows behind me

I keep walking as if I didn't hear him calling for me. Then I feel his hand grab onto mine, making me face him.

"What's wrong?" He asks sincerely

"Didn't you see the way she was looking at you?" I say slightly raising my voice

"Who…Annie?" He says as I start to walk away quickly, but he reacts immediately and keeps up with my fast pace, "There is nothing going on between us, I thought we've been over this?"

"I know, it's just…I don't like the way she looks at my boyfriend. She looks at you like you're _her_ boyfriend and it makes me sick." I say as he stares right into my eyes

"You look sexy when you're jealous. You get all heated and feisty…it's really cute." He says chuckling to himself as he takes my hands in his

"Adam, I'm serious." I say even though I have a half smile on my face

"I'm sorry, but you have nothing to be worried about. You are the one I want to be with. No one else and not Annie." He says as he gives me a light kiss on my cheek, but as he is pulling his lips away, I pull on his shirt and bring his lips onto mine in one quick, hard movement

"What was that for?" He says out of breath

"You look sexy when you're charming. You get all desperate and eager…it's really cute." I say chuckling to myself, obviously mocking him from when he said I look sexy when I'm jealous. Then I wink at him and walk away to my next class

**Adam's POV**

At the end of the day, after I go to my locker and get all my things to take home, I head toward Becky's locker.

"Hey babe." I say as I give her a hug from behind

"Hi." She says cheerfully as I release her from my embrace

I take her hand in mine as we walk to the parking lot.

"So I was wondering…" I start to say as she interrupts me

"Oh gosh, this can't be good." She says sarcastically and giggles to herself as I give her a funny look

"What I was saying was...my parents are going to be working late and I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house for a little bit?" I say as she squeezes my hand lightly

"I like the sound of that." She says as she turns to face me and I lean in to give her a long, slow kiss

"Alright, so how about you come over around 7:30ish?" I ask as I lean my forehead against hers, "I would invite you earlier, but I have a lot of homework and have to run a couple of errands for my mom while she is at work."

"Sounds good to me." She says, showing a huge smile on her face, "I'll see you at 7:30ish then." She says as she gives me one last quick kiss and then walks toward her car and drives away

After watching Becky drive away, I turn around to go to my car, but as soon as I turn around, I immediately run into someone. I take a step back and see that it's Annie.

"Sorry Annie, I didn't see you there." I say

"It's ok, I probably shouldn't have been standing so close to you. I wanted to talk to you, but I figured I probably should do it when you are not with Becky. I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my place and we can talk…you know…about us." She says as she tries and grabs my hand

"Woah, Annie!" I say as I immediately pull my hand out of hers, "Listen, I told you this today at the beginning of chemistry class and I'm going to say this to you one last time, there is nothing going on between us. Becky is my girlfriend and I'm completely 100% committed to her, so stop trying to act as if we are dating or something. You're an amazing girl Annie and maybe if me and Becky weren't a couple, we could be something more, but I _am_ with Becky and she makes me happier than I could have ever imagined, so I'm not interested in a relationship with you." I say as I walk to my car and leave her standing in the parking lot as I drive away

After I finish my homework and running all of my mom's errands, I come home and straighten up. I clean up the house a little bit and take a quick shower. When I'm finally dressed and waiting for Becky to come over, it's around 7:15. I hear a knock on the door and I excitedly run to the door expecting to see Becky, but my excitement turns into shock as I see Annie standing on my doorstep.

"Annie, what are you doing here?" I ask in confusion

"Can I come in? I wanted to apologize for earlier today." She asks, giving me an irresistible smile

"I don't know, I mean Becky is coming over and she's going to be here soon." I say, still shocked that Annie is the one who is at my house right now

"I just want to talk to you for a few minutes. Please Adam." She pleads

"Ok, come in, but it needs to be quick because if Becky sees you're here, she will kill me…and then you." I say slightly laughing

We both take a seat on my living room couch and I face her, wondering what she is going to say.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I've been so forceful lately. I know you are with Becky; it's just that I missed you and it kind of made me a little crazy to see you with her." She says as she stares down at the floor

"It's okay, I would feel the same way if I were in your position. It's just that love can make us crazy sometimes and we don't even realize it. Look Annie…" I begin to say, but she interrupts me by putting her pointer finger on my lips

"I just want to ask you one question." She says, staring at me intensely

"Ok, shoot." I say, waiting for her to ask me her question

"Do you still have feelings for me?" She asks, still keeping her eyes on me

I hesitate and there is at least 20 seconds of silence before I answer the question. I stare down at the floor as I give her my answer.

"Honestly…yes Annie, I do still have feelings for you, but…" I say as I'm interrupted by her jumping onto my lap and kissing me

I try and push her off of me, but she is holding onto me so tight, I can't seem to get her off of my lips. As I'm trying to get her lips off mine, I hear my front door open and something drops to the floor. Annie finally lets my lips free when we both look at the front door and see Becky there, teary eyed and a bag of what looks like takeout food that she dropped.

"Is this what you meant when you had a lot of homework and errands to run?" Becky says as tears run down her cheeks and starts walking out of my house

"Becky, it's not what it looks like." I yell as I move Annie off of my lap and run outside after Becky.

"Really, because it looks like you were cheating on me. I should have trusted my gut when I thought something was going on between you two and it makes me even more mad that I was stupid enough to trust you when you said you would never cheat on me." She yells as we are both standing in my front yard and tears are streaming down her cheeks

"Becky, please just listen to m…" I begin to say

"No, I'm not going to let you put more lies into my head. We're done Adam! It's over…we're over!" She yells and starts to walk off to her car again

I immediately run after her.

"Becky, I love you." I yell as I'm right behind her

She slowly turns around to face me.

It's the first time that I've told Becky I love her and I'm not really sure how she is going to respond right now.

She stares at me for a few seconds as my eyes become slightly watered. Then she lifelessly gets in her car and drives away. I just collapse on my lawn and start breaking down. It feels like I can't breathe.

**Becky's POV**

I was driving home from Adam's house, but I was too upset to drive so I had to pull over. I ended up crying my eyes out in my car for 2 hours.

I come crashing into my house around 9 p.m. with tears streaming down my face. I'm balling my eyes out and I can't believe what just happened at Adam's house. I can't believe he's been lying to me this entire time. He's been cheating on me with Annie and I was too stupid to realize it.

**Sorry for the late update, I meant to get this chapter out sooner, but I've been really busy lately. I'm not really sure where I'm taking Beckdam from here so i can't really tell you what will happen next chapter because I haven't thought that far ahead. Please leave reviews of your thoughts on the chapter and any suggestions you have for me. Thanks for reading:) **

**P.S.- Sorry for the sad ending, but hopefully the next chapter will be somewhat happier**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**Adam's POV**

I wake up and it's a Wednesday morning, which means one thing. I get my testosterone shots today after school! I wake up with a smile on my face realizing I get my T shots today, but then I remember what went down last night with Becky and my smile vanishes.

_I think I'm officially cursed or something. I did nothing wrong. Annie kissed me, but I didn't kiss her back. How can I get Becky to believe me when I tell her that?_

I lifelessly get ready for school, throwing on a pair of jeans with a white baseball shirt that has the red ¾ sleeves. I grab my white converse and a black hoodie that I immediately pop the hood up to cover my head as much as possible. It's going to be a long day.

As I'm driving to school, I have dozed off at the wheel at least three times already. I barely slept at all last night cause I was too busy thinking about what happened with Becky.

_I told her I love her and she just got in her car and drove away. I thought she would at least say something…anything._

**Becky's POV**

As I'm at my locker, I hear someone come up from behind me.

"What happened to you last night? No offense, but you looks like death." Jenna says as I turn to face her

"Oh great." I say sarcastically, "It's probably because I didn't get one ounce of sleep last night and spent every second crying my eyes out." I say as a worried look comes across Jenna's face

"What happened Becky? Why were you crying last night?" She asks, looking concerned

"Me and Adam broke up last night. I caught him cheating on me with Annie." I say as my eyes start to become watered again

"Aw Becky, come here." Jenna says as she pulls me in for a long hug where I cry in her arms for a few moments

"You know what, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I say as I wipe the tears that are rolling down my cheeks

"Are you sure Adam was cheating on you? He just doesn't seem like the type of guy who would cheat on you." Jenna says, rubbing her hand along my arm to comfort me

"Well unless if he was giving her mouth to mouth, why else would she be in his lap and kissing him." I say, looking around to see if anyone noticed I was crying earlier, but no one is paying attention

"Did Adam explain what was going on?" Jenna asks

"I was so mad and hurt, I just told him to not even try, and that I didn't want any more of his lies. He said it's not what it looked like, but I mean what excuse could give him a reason to kiss her?" I say as my tears finally begin to stop

"Becky, I know you're mad and hurt right now, but at least give him the chance to explain. I mean what o you have to lose and once he give you his explanation, then _you _can decide on whether you think he is lying or not. Plus, has he ever given you a reason not to trust him?" Jenna says, keeping her eyes on me and giving me a sympathetic look

"Well, no. And he kind of told me he loved me." I say hesitantly

"Becky, that's huge. Now what kind of guy do you know that tells you he loves you if he was going to cheat on you? You have to let him explain! Come on Becky; just give him the chance to make things right we all know that you guys are pretty much meant to be together." Jenna says, raising her voice slightly

"You _do_ have a point." I say, beginning to smile as I see Jenna become so invested in my own relationship

"I do, don't I! Now go talk to your man!" She shouts as she pushes me spiritedly

**Adam's POV**

I get out of my car and begin walking toward the entrance of Degrassi when I hear someone call my name from behind me. I turn around and see Luke Baker walking fast in my direction and he has a couple guys from the hockey team walking with him. They all surround me when I stop to see what Luke wants.

"Come on Torres, let's have a little…heart to heart." He says with a devilish grin as his hockey pals grab me from both sides and drag me off behind the school.

As soon as Luke's big friends release me from their grip, Luke flies his fist straight to my face, knocking me onto the ground. I look up at them, trying to get my senses back and I quickly get back up.

"Luke, I don't know what Becky told you but…" I say angrily, but am interrupted by his fist again as he punches me in the gut, making me fall back down again

I grunt as I hit the ground for a second time. Clutching my hands to the spot where he punched my stomach.

"All I know is that I don't like to see my sister hurt, and you hurt her when you cheated on her. All I could hear last night was her crying and balling her eyes out. So stay away from Becky or else what we're doing now, will be nothing compared to what we will do to you if you bother her again. If I were you, I wouldn't even look in her direction. Alright boys, I have to get to class, but I assume you guys can finish up here?" He says as he strolls off to class and his hockey friends start beating up on me.

They kick me about 3-4 times while I'm on the ground and just when I started to get up after their beat down, they both gave me two more blows to the head with their hard, massive fists. Blood was dripping all over my face and onto my white shirt.

After around 10 minutes of lying on the ground in excruciating pain, I stumble up onto my feet and try to clean myself up a bit. My face is all bruised and cut with a busted lip and my stomach and ribs are completely covered in bruises. I zip up my black hoodie over my shirt to cover up the bloodstains and I pop up my hood to hide the cuts and bruises on my face. I stagger over to my car and get my sunglasses to slide on over my eyes. I walk just about as slow as humanly possible into the school because just breathing hurts. It's not like I can go to the principal because then I'll either be assigned to have a supervisor watch me again and use the handicapped bathroom or Luke and his friends will come after me for telling on them. I just have to make it through the day and then I can go home and crash.

Once I enter the school, I head straight to the boys bathroom where I wash off all of the blood from my face. It doesn't help much because my face is still noticeably cut and bruised. I'm just really going to have to keep my head down and try to stay on the down low today. After readjusting my hood and sunglasses to try and cover up most of my face, I head out of the bathroom and off to my first class.

So far my first couple classes of the day, I don't think anyone has really noticed other than Eli and Clare who were furious at first but I got them to calm down and made them promise me that they wouldn't tell anyone. I still have one more class until Chemistry class with Becky and Annie, but as I'm walking to my class before Chemistry, I pass Becky in the hall. I try and act as if I didn't see her, but she suddenly grabs me by my sleeve and pulls me off to the side of the hall.

I wince slightly as she jerks my whole body and she must have noticed because she is giving me this worried and concerned look.

"Adam, are you okay?" She asks as she tries to look at my face closely, but I start moving my head away from her so that she can't see the cuts and bruises

She reacts quickly and holds my face in her hands as each hand is on either side of my cheek. I forgot how soft and warm her hands are. I give up and stop moving to let her see my face.

"Oh my gosh Adam! Who did this to you?" She says as she runs her fingers over my cuts and bruises

I don't answer. She just keeps examining my face and removes my sunglasses then slides my hood down.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." I say, even though I feel like my whole body is throbbing with pain

"Adam, this is not nothing. Tell me what happened." She asks concerned as she tries to comfort me by latching onto me and hugging me, but I wince loudly as her body presses into my bruised stomach and ribs

She slowly backs off of my chest area and gives me a questioning look as if she is saying, "you're hurt in your stomach and ribs area too?" She stares at my chest for a split second before quickly unzipping my hoodie to reveal the bloodstains.

She gasps as she sees the blood stains running down my white shirt and she covers her mouth with her hand. I don't want her to see me like this so I quickly zip my hoodie back up and slide my shades on as I walk away from her quickly even though its hurting me with every step. It's hurting my heart more than my sore, bruised body. I turn around one last time and whisper, "don't tell anyone", leaving her standing in the empty hall confused and concerned, wondering what could've happened to me. The less she knows, the better.

**Becky's POV **

As I am in shock from just seeing Adam all cut up and bruised with a bloodstained shirt, I try and connect the dots. Then all of a sudden, I think I have a feeling I know who could have done this to Adam. But I wonder if it could be true.

_Could he really do that? I know he is overly protective, but I don't think he would ever physically harm someone. Would Luke really hurt Adam like that?_

I rush off to my next class, ready to confront Luke and ask him if he did such a thing. All I can do is pray that it wasn't Luke, but deep down, I have a feeling that I'm right and it was him.

**So I hope you guys liked the chapter and thank you to the guest beckdamlover3 that gave me the suggestion to take the story in this direction. I love all of your comments and suggestions you guys are giving me so please keep leaving reviews. I'll try to update soon, but if I don't update before the weekend, it probably won't be updated until monday or tuesday. Thanks for reading:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**Becky's POV**

I burst into class and walk straight up to Luke before class starts.

"Luke, were you the one that beat up Adam?" I yell, looking into his eyes

"Becky, what are you talking about?" He asks, sounding confused

"Just answer my question, did you hurt Adam? And don't lie to me Luke!" I say as I lower my voice from yelling

"I told him to stay away from you Becky. Obviously he isn't too good at his listening skills since he obviously talked to you." He says, almost annoyed at the fact that Adam talked to me

"Luke, how could you do that? And Adam didn't rat you out, in fact he tried to ignore me so that I didn't see all the cuts and bruises you put on his face. I was the one that basically forced Adam to talk to me. I can't even look at you." I say as I take a step away from him

"I did this for you! I couldn't stand to see you hurt and he hurt you, so I took care of it and made sure that he wouldn't bother you again." He says, trying to somehow justify that what he did was the right thing to do

"Just because he hurt me doesn't mean you get the right to beat him up Luke! If what you think you did to Adam was right, then you seriously need to go to church. You need to pray for forgiveness and hope that I will one day forgive you for what you've done." I whisper as class begins and I go to take my seat

**Adam's POV**

I walk into chemistry with my sunglasses and hood on, trying to not get noticed. I see that Becky isn't in class yet, but I take my seat next to Annie, and I notice her turn to face me and give me a questioning look.

"Why do you have sunglasses and a hood on? You know we're indoors, right?" She says jokingly as she quickly pulls off my hood and sunglasses in one sudden movement

She sees my cuts and bruises and has about the same reaction that Becky did, but not _as_ intense.

"Adam, what happened?" She asks worriedly as she runs her hands over my face

"Well, because of your little stunt last night, Becky's brother and his friends decided to teach me a little lesson." I say angrily as I grab her hand and push it off of my face

"Adam…if I would've known this would happen, I never would have done what I did last night. I'm sorry I caused so much trouble for you, I never meant to…" She says as I interrupt her

"If you're really sorry, you can tell Becky the truth. Tell her that you came onto me and that I tried to get you off of me, but you wouldn't let go. Tell her that there is absolutely nothing going on between us." I say as I quickly put my sunglasses back on and flick my hood back onto my head

Annie doesn't answer, but I can tell by the expression on her face that she's seriously considering what I told her to tell Becky…the truth.

I suddenly feel someone's hands on my head to face me toward them. I turn around and see that it's Becky. She has her hands cupped around my injured face and is looking at me intensely.

"Are feeling okay? You should really go to the nurse. Do you want me to come with you?" She asks in a concerned voice

"No, I'm fine. You should probably just stay away from me Becky." I say, even though I don't mean it

"Adam, I know that Luke is the one that did this to you. I talked to him and I don't think he's going to be bothering you anymore." She says as she lightly runs her fingers down my face

"I didn't need you to do that. I can fight my own battles Becky." I say somewhat angrily

"I know, but you didn't deserve for him to do that to you." She says

"Look Becky, you're not obligated to worry about me, we're not together anymore." I say

"Adam, I still care about you even though we're not together. Believe me, I'm still plenty mad about last night, but I still care about you." She says, but I don't get to respond because the teacher tells Becky to get in her seat and class begins as I feel both Annie and Becky's eyes on me the entire class

It's the end of the day and I'm at my locker. My stomach and ribs are throbbing with pain so I have to stop grabbing books out of my locker and press my hand onto the spots were I was kicked and punched, as if that makes me feel any better even though it doesn't. I clench my jaw and close my eyes tightly as I try and bear through the pain of the punches and kicks that I got to my gut and ribs. As my eyes are closed tightly, I hear a faint voice from behind me.

"That's it Adam, you can't keep telling me you're fine because you look like hell and are obviously not fine by the look on your face. Come on, you're coming with me." Becky says as she suddenly takes hold of my hand and slowly leads me out of the school, trying not to jerk my body as she pulls on my hand

"Where are we going?" I ask as she continues to lead me out of the school

"Look, if you're not going to the nurse, I will take care of you myself. And I mean you getting hurt was basically my fault, so it's the least I can do." She says as we stop once we get to her car

"Becky, me getting beaten up wasn't your fault." I say but she immediately stops me

"I don't want to hear another word." She says as she suddenly presses her pointer finger up against my lips and I think we both feel the spark that is going on right now.

I stare at her intensely as her finger is pressed up against my lips and I hear her gulp loudly. All I want to do is kiss her, but she still thinks I cheated on her and if I kissed her right now, I wouldn't exactly be taking things in the right direction.

"Um…" She says, pretty much speechless from that weird, but heated moment we had, "What I was saying, was that I don't want to hear another word and there is nothing you can say to stop me from at least treating your wounds." She says as I just nod and get in her car before we pull out of the parking lot and head off toward her house

We pull up to her house and I notice that there aren't any cars parked in her driveway.

"Is anyone here?" I ask, as she pulls the keys out of the ignition and turns to face me

"No, my parents are both at work and Luke is at hockey practice." She says, showing me a warm smile

I just nod and slowly get out of the car, trying to move my body as little as possible because of the pain.

We walk into her house and it is dead silent.

"Why don't you lie down on the couch and I'll get you some ice and bandages." She says as I head toward the couch

I lie down on it and just clench onto my shirt for how much pain that I'm in. I close my eyes, but it's only a matter of a minute or so that I hear Becky come back with ice and bandages.

She sits down on the edge of the couch next to my torso area as I open my eyes to see her staring at me.

"Ok, well I think you can take off your sunglasses and hoodie now that we aren't at school anymore." She says laughing

"Right, I kind of forgot about that." I say laughing too

I take off my sunglasses, but hesitate before taking off my hoodie.

"Do you mind helping me with my hoodie, it's just that it really hurts to move my body a lot." I say, giving her an innocent smile

"Yeah, of course." She says as she slowly unzips my hoodie revealing all of the blood streaks and stains that are on my shirt

I hear her gasp slightly, but she tries to calm her face and just shows me a fake smile.

She continues to help me pull it off and after me wincing a couple of times and her apologizing, we finally get my hoodie off.

"Where do I begin?" She says, as I laugh, but I slightly wince since it hurts my ribs to laugh

She laughs too but then gives me this serious look.

"How about we start with your stomach and ribs?" She says, giving me a questioning look, waiting for my answer

I just nod, giving her permission to lift up my shirt.

_Good thing I'm wearing my compression vest that only comes down to right above my ribs so that she won't see it._

She slowly pulls up my shirt, but only high enough so that she can only see my stomach and ribs. It must have been pretty bad because her facial expression looks like complete horror and she puts her hand over her mouth.

"That bad, huh?" I ask

She doesn't answer, she just continues to stare at my bruises.

I try to sit up slightly so I can look at how bad my stomach is, but I wince in pain.

"Adam, just lay down. Don't worry, I'll take care of you." She says giving me a reassuring smile

I give her a smile back as she places some ice on my bruises that causes my whole body to jolt in pain.

After a minute of her icing my stomach and ribs, she breaks the silence.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asks, keeping her eyes on my bruises

"Of course." I say, wondering what she could ask me

"Why did you do it?...I mean…why did you cheat on me with Annie?" She asks, moving her eyes to meet mine

"Becky, I didn't cheat on you." I say as she gives me a questioning look, "Annie kissed me, but I didn't kiss her back. I tried to push her off of me, but she was basically holding onto me for dear life and she wouldn't let go of me. The only reason she was in my house was because she showed up at my door saying that she just wanted to come in and apologize. Becky, you have to believe me when I say that I would never cheat on you." I say, seeing that she is having an internal struggle with herself on whether she should believe me or not.

"Can I ask _you_ a question?" I ask, giving her a warm smile

"Yeah." She says, returning a smile

"Why didn't you say anything when I told you I loved you?" I ask, giving her a serious look

She doesn't answer for around 30 seconds as I just stare at her beautiful eyes.

"I was in shock I guess. I thought maybe you were just saying it to try and get out of cheating on me and I thought maybe you were lying when you said it." She says honestly

"Well, I meant every word. I do love you Becky Baker and I want you to know that I mean that from every part of my soul. I said it because I wanted you to know that I love you and that I would never cheat on you." I say, running my hand along her cheek

She closes her eyes and places her hand over mine while it still rests along her cheek.

We stay like this for a few moments before she suddenly releases her hand from against mine and puts her attention back onto my stomach.

"Um…I'm going to wrap up your stomach and ribs, so I'm going to need you to sit up." She says as I slowly shift upwards

She starts wrapping my ribs and stomach all the way around. She is so close to me as she wraps me. I can pretty much taste her smell and I just want to kiss her.

She finishes wrapping up my ribs and stomach and sits closer to me as she starts treating my face. She starts putting little tiny bandages on the cuts as I'm holding some ice to the bruises on my face.

She is even closer to me now then she was when she was wrapping my ribs and stomach. I can feel her hot breath against my lips and her face is just about inches away from mine. I'm getting lost in her eyes as she treats my cuts.

She fishes putting the tiny bandages on my face and she keeps her body just as close to me and stares into my eyes.

"You're a mess." She says as she continues to stare at me while her face is still only inches away from mine

"That's only because I'm not with you. I need you back Becky, I miss you more than you can even fathom. It feels like I can't breathe. I just want to be able to breathe again Becky. Please give me some oxygen." I say as I bust out laughing at how ridiculously corny that sounded, but she starts laughing too

"Ow ow ow." I say as my laughing hurts my ribs

Once we both finally stop laughing, I sit up more.

"Becky, I love you so much. Please take me back because I can't stand another minute not being able to kiss you." I say, but she immediately stops me

"Oh shut up!" She says as she leans in and kisses me

The kiss that we are sharing right now has to be the most intense and heated kiss that I have ever had in my entire life. As her lips are pressed to mine, I feel her get up off the couch slightly and get on top of me, having her legs on either side of me and her hands on the couch on either side of my head. We shift into more of a lying down position as we continue to make out. I feel her tongue slowly enter my mouth and I moan slightly. Her hands are running through my hair as she is on top of me. As much as I'm loving our make out session right now, I end up letting out a slight whimper as her body is pressed up against my bruised ribs.

"Are you okay?" She mumbles as her mouth is still against mine

"I'm loving this, but this is killing my ribs." I say disappointedly as she slowly gets off of me

"Whoa, get back here! We just have position ourselves so that you aren't on my bruises." I say as I pat my lap

She smiles and sits on my lap, placing one leg on each side of me. I immediately get my hands on her hips as she leans in and kisses me. Her hands start to run through my hair again, her long nails causing me to get chills. I bring my lips to her neck and suck on her sensitive pot, making her moan. Once I pull my lips off of her neck, I notice I gave her a hickey.

I start laughing as I look at it.

"I think you're going to have to wear some turtle necks for a little bit." I say giving her an innocent smile

"Adam!" She yells playfully as she slaps my shoulder, but I wince, pretending to be in pain

"Awe, I'm sorry baby." She says laughing as she kisses me again

As our kisses become more and more intense, I start feeling restless. In the heat of the moment, I grab her belt loop on her jeans and pull her against me. It hurts my ribs, but I don't even care anymore. As she brings her lips down to my neck, I hear my phone ring.

"Ah, I'm sorry, but I should probably get that." I say as I reach into my pocket and see that my mom is calling me

"Hey mom, what's up?" I say as I hear her yelling at me through the phone

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, I completely forgot. I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye." I say as Becky gives me a confused look

"I'm getting my T-shots today and I'm supposed to be at the doctors right now. I'm sorry, but I have to go." I say as she gets off of my lap

"Oh yeah! Just call me after and tell me how everything went." She says, showing me a cute smile

"Okay." I say as I give her one more hot kiss with a little bit of tongue

I am just about to walk out of her house, but I turn around and look at her one last time. We both have huge grins on our faces and I wink at her as I close the door. I grab a cab since my car is still at school and race to my doctor's appointment.

**So I hope you guys liked the chapter. Thank you to the all of your suggestions that led me to take the story in this direction. The credit goes out to you guys, so thank you. Please review and leave any suggestions you have for me. I'll try and update soon, but with the holidays coming up soon, I'm going to be a little busy, so I'm not really sure when I will update. It will be sometime within the week. Thanks for reading and I love all of you guys that read my story:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**Adam's POV**

I get home from my doctors appointment and everything went perfectly. They showed me how to give myself my t-shots and gave me a supply that will last me a while. I just have to give myself a shot once a week and hopefully this stuff will start working fast. My mom almost fainted looking at my busted up face, but I somehow convinced her that I'm fine and lied saying that I'm the one that started the fight. She still freaked out but agreed to not go to the principal, so I'm grounded for the rest of the week.

I go up to my room and immediately call Becky, but she doesn't answer. I figure maybe she's busy right now so I just wait for her to call me back. After a mere 3 hours of doing my homework, taking a shower, eating dinner, and playing some x-box, it's around 10 pm and I still haven't gotten a call from her. I begin to become tired and I don't want to wait up any longer for her call. I just send her a message and go to bed.

A: Hey, I hope everything is okay. I'm going to bed, but I will see you tomorrow at school. Love you

**Becky's POV**

I feel bad about ignoring Adam's call from a couple hours ago. I just got his message and I don't really know what to think right now. Just about every part of my body is telling me to believe Adam when he says he didn't cheat on me, but there is also a part of me that is saying that I still have no proof that Adam didn't cheat on me, so I still don't know if I believe him when he says noting is going on between him and Annie. I got so caught up in the moment when Adam was saying all those amazing things to me that I feel like I made a mistake when I immediately took him back. All I have is his word that he didn't cheat on me and I'm not sure if that is enough. I just don't want to be played like a fool.

I fall asleep starring at Adam's message and can't figure out how I feel right now.

I get to school and as soon as I am at my locker, I feel someone's soft, warm hands grab my hips and pull my body into theirs. I turn around and see Adam.

"Hey, why did you never answer me last night, is everything okay?" He asks sweetly, showing his big blue eyes

"Adam, I feel like yesterday might have been a mistake." I say, but he becomes speechless and I can't read his expression

"I want to believe you…I really do, but I mean do you really blame me for being cautious. You have to admit Adam, everything that led up to the kiss with Annie looked pretty bad. The text she sent you, you kissing her on the cheek at battle of the bands, you kissing her at your house, you guys giving each other looks in chemistry and how you were talking to her in the beginning of class the day that the kiss happened." I say, but Adam continues to remain silent

"This can't be happening." Adam says under his breath as he shakes his head

He walks away in frustration. I call after him, but he keeps walking.

**Adam's POV**

I am walking through the halls of Degrassi and I feel like steam is practically shooting out of me. I'm so frustrated and angry right now and there is only one person who can fix it…Annie.

I walk up to Annie while she is at her locker.

"You need to tell Becky the truth! Now!" I yell, not caring if people stare

All of a sudden I start to feel light headed and dizzy.

"Adam, are you okay? You don't look so well." Annie says sympathetically as she puts her hand to my forehead, "Adam, you're burning up."

The next thing I know, I am falling to the ground and passing out.

**Annie's POV**

"Adam!" I shriek as I get next to him on the ground and see that he is passed out. "You!" I say as I point to some random girl that is in my math class, "Call 911 now!"

I stay with Adam as he lies on the ground lifelessly. The paramedics come in a matter of five minutes and start examining him as he remains unconscious. There are students surrounding us in shock as this is happening and the paramedics lift up his shirt to reveal his bruises that look more than bruises. It looks 100 times worse than bruises. It looks like he bleeding from his insides and it is making his skin all tarnished and discolored.

I hear the paramedic talk into his walkie-talkie and he tells someone that there is a 17-year-old boy that is unconscious and has severe internal bleeding. Everyone that is surrounding Adam to see what happened is gasping as they see him lay on the ground lie a dead body.

I watch them as they put Adam on a stretcher and roll him out of the school in a hurry, into the ambulance.

Only a minute after he is rolled out of the school, one thing is running through my mind.

_I need to find Becky_

I am sprinting through the halls to find Becky. After a couple minutes, I find her at Jenna's locker and her and Jenna seem like they are in a deep conversation.

"Becky!" I yell as I run up to her and Jenna, "Adam's hurt, it's bad Becky, it's really bad. He looked all pale and he had a fever and then he passed out. I heard the paramedic say he has severe internal bleeding. They just rushed him to the hospital and I thought you should know." I say out of breath from running all over the school

Becky's face turns into complete and utter panic. She turns to Jenna and just starts balling her eyes out. Jenna starts comforting her at first, but then convinces Becky that she will drive her to the hospital so she can see Adam.

As they start fast walking down the hall toward the exit, I grab Becky's arm to stop her.

"Becky, I have to tell you something else." I say as Becky's puffy eyes show confusion

"Adam was telling you the truth. I came onto him and he kept telling me to stop and how much he loved you, but I wouldn't listen." I say hesitantly, "Adam is a realy good guy Becky and he deserves to be happy, and you make him happy. He didn't cheat on you Becky, it was all my fault." I say as Becky start to walk toward me

She slaps me. I first react with complete shock, but then I feel her embrace me and squeeze me tightly in a big hug.

"Thank you for telling me." She whispers, as I feel her tears hit my shoulder

I don't answer, but I just see her run down the hall with Jenna as they race through the exit to go see Adam at the hospital.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. So obviously the internal bleeding that Adam has is from him getting beaten up so badly yesterday. The next chapter will be Becky seeing Adam in the hospital and coming to terms with her feelings. I will try and update soon, but not sure when exactly. Please review your thoughts and any suggestions you have for me:) Thanks for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE **

**Becky's POV**

Me and Jenna bust through the doors of the emergency wing of the hospital and head straight for the front desk.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Adam Torres. He was just brought in here recently." I say to the lady at the front desk as tears slowly roll down my cheeks

"Are you a family member?" She asks nicely

"No, but…" I begin to say

"I'm sorry ma'am but that information is only permitted for family members right now." She says as I clench my eyes shut and start to break down

"Look lady…I know you are doing your job and everything, but my friend here is in love with that boy and she never even got the chance to tell him. They have basically been through everything together so can you at least tell us if he is okay?" Jenna says as I'm wrapped in her arms crying

The lady hesitates, but scrolls through her computer to look for Adam's condition and information.

"It shows here that he is in critical condition and is getting prepped for emergency surgery, but that is all I can tell you." The lady at the front desk whispers

"Critical Condition?" How bad is that?" I choke out from my tears

"It's pretty bad. It is identified as life threatening and unstable. When the patient is unstable, it is more likely for complications and is more risky." She whispers as I begin to breakdown in Jenna's arms

Jenna runs her hand over my head and comforts me as she slowly walks me over to a chair in the waiting room. I sit down and continue to cry as we wait for more information on Adam.

After a few minutes, we see this middle-aged woman rush into the hospital crying and crashes up against the front desk asking where her son is. I hear her mention the name Adam Torres and I feel my body immediately shoot up.

I wipe most of my tears away and walk toward her.

"Are you Adam's mom?" I ask quietly

"Yes, have you heard anything about what happened? The only thing I know is that my son is in surgery and is in critical condition. " She says, sounding panicked

"I don't know anything more than you. I'm sorry." I say as more tears roll down my cheeks

"Are you good friends with my son?" She asks confused as to who I am

"I'm Becky Baker…" I begin to say

"So you're Becky. I've heard so much about you, Adam talks about you all the time." She says, giving me a huge hug

"It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Torres." I say as she releases me from her embrace

"Please…call me Audra." She says as she shows me a half smile

Suddenly the lady at the front desk interrupts us.

"Excuse me Mrs. Torres, I have some more news on your son. It shows here that your son is all ready for surgery, so you will need to come with me to sign some hospital papers giving us permission to operate." She says, standing up from her chair and leading Mrs. Torres down the hall

As Mrs. Torres is walking away, she turns back towards me.

"I will keep you updated Becky." She says, then turns back around and walks through a pair of hospital doors

I stand there motionless for several seconds before I feel someone's hand on my back. I turn around and see Jenna.

"Come on Becky, let's sit down in the waiting area." She says, rubbing her hand on my back, trying to comfort me

"Thanks Jenna, but I'll be right back, I need a minute alone." I say as I head for the ladies room

As soon as I get into the ladies room, I make sure there is no one else in here with me. I go back to the door and lock it so no one comes in here and sees me. I have my back against the locked bathroom door and I just slide my back down it so I'm on the floor. I bring my knees up to my chin and just start sobbing. Crying harder than I ever have. I feel my mascara running down my cheeks, but I don't even care anymore; all I care about is knowing that Adam is alive. That he is going to be okay. I don't care about anything else. I just need to see him…I have to see him.

After several minutes of crying on the floor of the women's bathroom, I clean myself up a little bit and then unlock the door and walk back out into the waiting room where I see Jenna. I sit down next to her and she takes my hand in hers, obviously seeing that I was crying earlier. It makes me feel better knowing that she is there for me.

It's been 4 hours and Jenna and me still haven't heard from anyone about how Adam is doing.

"Something's wrong Jenna. It's been 4 hours and we still haven't heard anything. What if he didn't make it through the surgery? What if he is with god now? Oh my gosh Jenna, that's probably why we haven't heard anything, because he's dead Jenna. He can't die Jenna…he can't. I don't know what to do Jenna!" I choke out as I start sobbing while I'm pacing in the empty waiting room

Jenna gets out of her seat and just wraps me up in her arms as I cry again. I can't stop crying.

As I'm in Jenna's arms, I hear footsteps behind me. I turn to see Audra. Her face looks like she has been crying the whole 4 hours too. When I see the expression on her face, my tears turn into waterworks. Her expression makes me think that she is coming to tell me that Adam is dead.

"Please tell me he's alive!" I choke out

"How about we sit down." Mrs. Torres says shakily

I slowly sit down as she takes the seat next to me.

She grabs onto my hand.

"The good news is, Adam made it through the surgery, he's alive." She says shakily again

I sigh in relief but I can tell by her face that there is bad news.

"They told me that he's lucky to be alive. For how bad the internal bleeding was, there were some complications. He flat lined on the table for a few minutes, but they were able to bring him back. He's unconscious right now and they're not sure if he's ever going to wake up." She says as she starts crying again

What Audra just said sinks in and I turn to Jenna and cry into her arms. I turn toward Audra and hug her as we both cry.

Once our crying becomes less intense, Audra pulls out of our hug.

"The important thing is that he made it through the surgery. Now we just have to pray that he wakes up." She says unsteadily

"Can I see him?" I say wiping the tears from my cheeks

"Becky…I don't know if he would want you to him like this right now." She says

"Audra…I need to see him, I have to see him." I say as she just nods and gets up out of her chair to take me to Adam

I turn to Jenna and she just nods, reassuring me to go see Adam.

I walk with Audra through numerous hallways that all look the same; white walls, wood paneling, nurses and doctors passing us, patients being rolled through the halls.

She stops when we come to one of the hospital rooms.

"Are you sure you want to do this Becky?" She asks

I just nod and ask if I can have a couple minutes alone with Adam. She just nods and goes off to talk with one of Adam's nurses.

I take one big breath before walking into the hospital room. As soon as I round the slight corner, I see Adam.

He has all of these IV's and needles in his arm and looks like a tattered body that's been through hell and back, but he still looks beautiful to me. I slowly walk toward his hospital bed and take the seat next to him. I take his hand in mine as tears stream down my cheeks.

"You know, I think I heard somewhere that unconscious patients do better when they have someone that talks to them." I say, giving his lifeless hand a squeeze, "I'm here for you Adam." I say, starring at his limp body

"You have to wake up Adam! You have to, because I don't know what I would do without you." I say as my voice becomes squeaky from crying

"I know that you didn't cheat on me Adam. Annie told me. I'm so sorry for not believing you. I should have trusted you because I know you would never hurt me like that. I'm so sorry that I doubted you and caused you all of this pain. It's my fault that you're in this hospital bed right now. If I would have believed you when you said nothing was going on between you and Annie, Luke would've never beaten you up."

"I don't deserve you Adam and I know this is selfish, but you need to wake up for me. I need you here with me and you have to wake up. Let me see those beautiful blue eyes Adam. Please wake up. I would never forgive myself if you didn't pull through." I say

I squeeze his hand tighter and clench my eyes shut as I start crying harder. I get up from my seat and sit on the edge of his bed. I lean toward him and kiss his forehead and run my hands through his hair.

I stare at him, whispering for him to please wake up, but there is no response, no answer. He just remains lifeless, lying in his hospital bed.

I position myself so I'm lying with him in his hospital bed. Cuddling up against his body, but making sure not to hurt him. I slept in his hospital bed with him that night as I cried myself to sleep while he lied next to me.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. With christmas coming up, I'm not sure when I'll update next:( Please leave reviews or any suggestions you have for me. Thanks for reading:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**Becky's POV**

It's been a little over a week and I spend just about every second besides school being at the hospital with Adam. So far, there has been no change in his condition and he still hasn't woken up. The doctors say every day that he doesn't wake up makes his odds pretty slim that he never will. I've slept at the hospital three nights in Adam's bed, just lying with him next to me, crying and then kissing him, and then crying again. I haven't given up hope, but each day that he doesn't wake up makes me more and more scared. My parents have surprisingly been really supportive ever since Adam got in the hospital. They've somewhat accepted the fact that I love Adam and he makes me happy, so they let me go visit him at the hospital just about whenever, except they aren't crazy about me staying overnight at the hospital. Luke and his hockey friends were questioned about the beating, but Mrs. Torres hasn't decided if she's pressing charges right now. All she cares about at the moment is whether or not Adam will live and I feel the same way. I am focusing all of my attention toward Adam and I will deal with Luke later. Plus, it seems my parents have been dealing with Luke so I don't have to worry about it right now.

I'm on my way to the hospital now from Degrassi and it's finally the weekend.

I park my car and take the elevator onto the 6th floor…Adam's floor. I walk down the many hallways and quietly walk into Adam's room to see that his bed is empty. I immediately start panicking wondering if something happened and they had to rush him back into surgery or even worse…he's dead. Then I feel my phone vibrate and I quickly pull it out to see a text form Audra.

A: They moved Adam to a nicer room. It's on the 8th floor, room 821.

I sigh in relief knowing that Adam is okay, but I'm still not exactly happy remembering that Adam still hasn't woken up.

I go back to the elevator and go to the 8th floor this time. I walk down the hall and see Audra standing outside of room 821.

"Hi honey." She says giving me a big hug

Audra and me have become exceptionally close over the past week spending every second we can at the hospital.

"Hi, how is he? Any improvement?" I ask, but already know the answer

"Still no change, but we can't give up hope." She says, releasing me from her embrace

"So why are they switching his room?" I ask as we take a seat outside his room

"Well, this room opened up and it is considerably nicer than his old one, so they decided to move him." Audra says, digging through her purse, "I brought Adam's IPod so he can listen to some music." She says, handing it to me

"That's a great idea, he's probably sick of my singing anyway." I say jokingly

When I lay in the hospital bed with Adam, I rest his head on my chest and run my hands through his hair as I sing to him. I do it just about every night before I have to leave, and when I stay overnight at the hospital, I usually fall asleep singing to him.

"No honey, I didn't mean it like that. You know for a fact that Adam loves your singing. I just brought it for when you're not here, so he can still listen to some music cause you know that I sure can't sing to him." Audra says laughing, making a smile come across my face

"So can I go in and see him?" I ask as I slowly get up from the chair

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to go get some food since I haven't eaten all day, but I will come and check in in a little bit." She says as she gets out of her chair too

"Okay thanks." I say as I slowly walk into Adam's new room

It's a lot bigger than his last one. There is a tiny flat screen TV against the wall with two pull out couches and a coffee table, but the bathroom is about the same size. I walk in and slowly climb into the hospital bed that Adam is in.

I start talking to him about anything and everything. About my day at school, the weather, sports, church, my parents, and the horrible cafeteria food at this hospital, which I swear I think I see the corner of Adam's lip turn upward into the tinniest smile, but I know it's just my imagination. I give him a kiss on the forehead and start singing to him as my hands run through his hair and I rest his head on my chest.

I turn on the tiny flat screen TV and pick one of the movies from the hospital's on-demand channel. I put on _The Notebook_ since it always makes me think of Adam from when I was over his house and we watched it together and then he kissed me. I start crying at the end of the movie, but once I start crying, I can't seem to stop. My tears started out from the movie, but after a minute or two, my crying was because of Adam. Because I want Adam to wake up so badly and I just want to see his blue eyes. I miss hearing his voice and I miss his warm lips on mine, his hands in mine, his arms wrapped around me. Now I'm resting my head against his chest and crying hysterically. I end up crying for around the next half an hour before I finally get myself to stop. I decide put in another movie and I text my parents telling them that I am going to stay at the hospital tonight. They aren't happy about it but they've learned that one way or another, I am going to stay with Adam whether they let me or not.

I wake up and see that it's 4 a.m. I forget where I am but then I see Adam lying beside me in his hospital bed and Audra sleeping on one of the pullout couches.

I rest my head against Adam's chest and lightly wrap my arm around his waist.

"You have to wake up Adam…I miss you so much it hurts. I can't imagine my life without you." I whisper as tears stream down my cheeks, "I love you Adam." I whisper and it feels good to say it, it's the first time I've ever told Adam that I love him, but he's not even awake to hear it which makes me cry a little harder

"So I basically have to die to get you to tell me you love me? Talk about tough love?" Adam mumbles out as I basically jump out of my skin

I get up on my elbow and look to see those blue eyes open, but looking pretty hazy.

"Oh my god Adam, your awake!" I shriek and hug him tightly hearing him wince with pain

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I say as I ease my grip on him a little bit then shift my body upwards to kiss him. I kiss his lips a few times first, then his forehead, his neck, cheeks, shoulders, arms, and basically everywhere there is skin visible

I cup his face in my hands as he looks at me with exhaustion.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming." I whisper, looking at him up and down

"You're not, I promise. I'm not going anywhere." Adam whispers as I kiss his lips again but this time with a little more intensity

"Adam, I need to wake up your mom and get your doctor." I say getting half way out of the hospital bed, but I feel Adam's hand latch onto mine

"Please don't." He whispers

"What?" I ask confused

"Just come back to bed with me for a few minutes before I get examined and pried by my mom and doctors. I just want a few moments alone with you. Please Becky." He says, showing me his puppy dog eyes

"Adam, I really should get your doct…" I begin to say, but he interrupts me

"Becky, I almost died. All I want to do right now is hold you in my arms. Believe me, there is plenty of time for the doctors to examine me. Just come here." He whispers as he tugs on my hand, pulling me into his bed

I don't fight him. I just slowly crawl into his arms, cuddling up into his chest.

"I missed you so much Adam." I whisper

"I know, but I'm okay now." He whispers back as I can't help but smile being wrapped up in his embrace, "What happened anyways? All I remember is being at Annie's locker and then everything went black until just waking up now." He asks, running his hand through my hair

"You had internal bleeding from the fight and you collapsed. They rushed you into surgery and you flat lined for a few moments, but they brought you back. The doctors weren't sure if you would ever wake up, but here you are, a week and two days later, awake and speaking." I whisper with a huge smile

"A week and two days? I was unconscious for a week and two days?" He says in disbelief

"Yeah, I prayed everyday, but I was terrified that I would never see those blue eyes again." I whisper

"Well, they are happy to see you and Becky, I want to tell you, Annie…" He begins to say, but I stop him by putting my index finger to his lips

"Annie told me everything. I know you didn't cheat on me and I am so sorry I didn't believe you. If I would have just trusted you, you wouldn't be in this hospital bed." I say

"Becky, me lying in this hospital bed is not your fault. I would never blame you. I don't blame anyone. Luke made a mistake, but he felt he needed to protect you from me and I don't blame him. He was just trying to be protective and I know he never meant for me to be lying here in this bed. So I never want to hear you say that the beating was your fault because it wasn't." He says, kissing my forehead and intertwining our fingers

I don't respond, but just lay there in his warm embrace. After a few minutes, I finally convince him that we need to wake up his mom and get his doctor. He says he wants to be the one to wake up his mom, so I let him as I walk out of his room and into the halls to find a nurse or Adam's doctor.

**Adam's POV**

Everything is still a little hazy and groggy, but as soon as I see Becky walk out of my room to go get my doctor, I decide to try and wake up my mom.

"Hey mom, I'm starving. Can you make me some waffles?" I shout loudly to make sure she wakes up

"Adam, I am not your maid, go get them yoursel…" She mumbles, slowly waking up but then I see her shoot up out of bed and just look at me in disbelief, "Your awake." She cries as tears shoot out of her eyes and she starts sobbing as she quickly runs over to my bedside and squeezes me in her embrace.

"Ow mom, I'm still a little sore." I say

"I don't care…I'm just happy your awake. My baby is awake." She says in her high-pitched voice and then kisses me on the forehead a few times and just stares at me making sure she's not dreaming

"It's me mom. I'm awake and I'm fine." I say

"I never lost hope. I knew you would come back to me." She says as more tears stream down her cheeks and she hugs me again

"Shhhhh, it's ok." I say as I try and comfort her while she hugs onto me

"I need to go get your doctor." She says as she suddenly releases me from her tight latching arms

"Becky's on it. She's getting him right now." I say as she sighs in reliefs and hugs me again and I chuckle to myself

"I should almost die more often. I feel so loved." I say chuckling, but I see the stern look on my mom's face so I stop laughing, but secretly smile to myself

**Adam's awake! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please keep reviewing and leaving me suggestions because I love reading them and that's what inspires me to write this story and update you guys quicker. I will try and update soon, but I'm not sure when that will be. Sometime within a week, but it might even be two days from now. You never know. Thanks for reading and please leave reviews and suggestions for me. **

**P.S.- Hope everyone had a great christmas:) or whatever holiday you celebrate:) if you celebrate one:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

**Adam's POV**

It's been around two and a half weeks and I'm finally getting discharged from the hospital today. I can't wait to get home and sleep in my own bed, but especially so I'll be able to have some privacy with Becky.

Whenever she would lie in my hospital bed with me, it always escalated into us kissing which escalated into making out, which escalated to me wanting more, but you can't do that when nurses and doctors are always coming in to check on your vitals and stuff. Plus, my mom would either be in the room or right outside so it's not like we could do much when she was near.

I'm all dressed and ready to leave the hospital with my family, friends, and Becky. Becky's hand is in mine as we walk down the halls and out of the hospital into my mom's van.

Even though I'm discharged, they said I still have to take it easy. So I'm pretty much going to be in my bed at home for the next week, but home is better than a hospital.

As soon as my mom pulls up in front of our house, Becky helps me out of the van and walks with me into my bedroom where I lay down. She crawls into bed with me where she cuddles up into my side.

"It feels so good to be in my own bed and to be lying with you. You're definitely my best medicine." I say as I notice a huge smile creep onto her face

"I'm just so glad that you are ok now. I love you so much Adam." Becky says as I lift up her chin with my finger and press her soft lips onto mine.

I deepen the kiss and partially slide my tongue into her mouth. Her hands run through my hair and along the back of my neck. As she gets on top of me, I wince loudly.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She says, freezing as she is still on top of me

"Yeah, I'm just messing with you." I chuckle as I see her relax but a stern look appears on her face

"That's not funny Adam. I thought I hurt you. Youjust got out of the hospital!" She says as her hands are on my chest while I'm still lying down on my bed and she is on top of me

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." I say laughing and grab her hands in mine as she lowers her face inches from mine. Her hair dangles all around me and I can smell her sweet perfume and lip-gloss.

She just gives me this serious stare.

"There's something else I can't seem to resist." I say flirtatiously

Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Becky says inching her lips toward mine

I bring her lips to mine and kiss her passionately. Her body relaxes on top of mine and she presses into me with each kiss. My hands roam along the hem of her dress, but I don't try anything on her. Even if I were, I wouldn't do anything more than making out when my mom is right down the hall.

As we continue to make out, I bring my lips down to her sensitive spot on her neck and suck lightly as her hands clench the sheets. Becky's eyes basically roll back into her head and she's breathing very quickly and loudly as I continue to suck on her neck.

I pull away and see a big hickey causing me to chuckle slightly.

"What's so funny?" Becky whispers out of breath

"Do you own turtle necks?" I ask jokingly

"Adam, you gave me a hickey? If my parents see that mark on my neck, they'll ground me for life." She yells quietly, but still has a smile on her face

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to mark my territory and let everyone know that you're mine." I whisper in her ear as I give her an innocent smirk

"It's a good thing I can't stay mad at you." She says giggling

I wrap her up in my arms and we cuddle under the covers.

"Have I told you that I love you today?" I say charmingly

"I don't think you have." She says playfully as I run my hand along her cheek

"I love you." I whisper, looking into her piercing blue eyes

"Good because I love you too." She says, kissing my cheek

"I'm in love with you. More than you will ever know. I wake up thinking about you and fall asleep with you in my mind. You consume me, every part of me. My core is covered with my thoughts of you. I want you to know how much you mean to me because you deserve to be told you're loved everyday and how the world is jealous of your breath taking beauty because only angels are as pretty as you. You are my angel and you save me everyday. People are lucky enough just to be in your presence, but I get to call you mine and being able to say that makes me smile harder than I thought was ever possible. So I love you, I'm in love with you, and I can't imagine one second of my life without you in it and I thought you should know that." I say as her eyes light up and the biggest smile I've ever seen appears on her face

She doesn't say anything, but the expression on her face gives me the satisfaction that the words and feelings that I professed to her were everything and more.

She kisses me on the lips and I pull the covers over us completely, making the moment even that much more intense and hot.

In the heat of the moment, my hands lift her dress halfway up her body and my hands lightly graze against her lace panties. I can tell she is surprised by my sudden action but she doesn't tell me to stop.

I pull her dress even further up her body so it's at her breasts. She stops kissing me and pulls away suddenly, but her face is still inches from mine.

"Adam, we can't." She says as I stop and stare into her eyes

"Sorry, I just got caught up in the moment. I completely respect you and I would never want you to feel pressured into anything." I say as I pull her dress back down around her body

"I know and it's ok. Believe me, I didn't want you to stop, but I'm just not ready yet." She says, resting her hands on my chest

"Wait, so we stopped because you're not ready? I thought it was because you don't believe in sex before marriage." I ask confused

"I stopped you because I'm not ready, not because I don't believe in sex before marriage. I used to believe in abstinence but I think that if you really love someone, that you should be able to love them in all forms. Whether it's physically, mentally, or emotionally. I want to be able to share that part of me with the person I love whether we are married or not. I know that is against the church's beliefs, but I've realized that God would want me to be happy and being able to share that physical side with the person I love would make me just that…happy. So as to your question, I think it's ok to have sex before marriage." She says, looking at me intensely

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that. Have you ever had sex before?" I ask seriously

"No, I'm a virgin." She says quietly

I just nod and she gives me a curious look. Have you ever had sex?" She asks seriously

"Becky, I can't. My parts aren't right." I say

"I know, but have you ever done "things" with a girl?" She asks curiously

"No, I've never taken it that far with a girl." I say as I see a tiny smile appear on her face

"So I get you all to myself." She says smiling

"Yep. I'm yours and your mine." I say kissing her

"As much as I want to stay, I should probably leave and let you get some rest because I'm sure that all of this rolling around in bed probably isn't the best thing for you." She says as she slowly starts lifting the covers to get up

"No no no." I say as I grab her hand and gently pull her back into bed, "Trust me. There is nothing better for me than you being here in bed with me. Just you being in the same room makes me feel ten times better." I say as she blushes, "Please stay longer." I say with my most irresistible smile

"Why do you make me so weak." She says as she climbs back into my bed

"Thank you for being here with me." I say, playing with her hands

"If I could, you know that I would never leave your side, but we have these things called parents." She says smiling

"Yeah I know, but I just want you to be with me for my first night home." I say as I press her body into mine

"I would love to spend the night here, but my parents would never let me." She says disappointedly

"Well then, lets make every second count until you have to leave." I say giving her a flirty smirk as I pull her on top of me under the covers and kiss her.

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. It's just that I've been super busy and have had a lot going on lately, so please forgive me for not updating in so long. I'm going to try to update as soon as I can and will try to get the next chapter up within a week. Thank you all for your encouraging reviews. I love reading all of your thoughts and opinions on my story so please keep reviewing and giving me feedback cause it really helps me. I wasn't exactly sure how to handle Becky's views on sexual-related things, so the mindset I gave her on the matter might have made you think that it's completely unrealistic, but I mean her mindset on her beliefs have been changing a lot and I noticed that she doesn't wear a promise/purity ring like Luke does in the show so I thought that might help you believe in my theory that she doesn't believe in abstinence. Please review what you think and any suggestions you have for me. Thanks for reading:)**


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

**Becky's POV**

It's been about a week since Adam got out of the hospital and he is still relaxing at home. I've been going over his house every second I can besides school and sleep. I bring all of Adam's work that he missed, but usually when I try to help him with his work or teach him a lesson that we learned, he starts being playful and kisses me and we end up making out for hours instead of doing schoolwork. I've been getting so caught up in our steamy make outs that a couple of times, it got pretty close to developing into more than just kissing.

When I'm kissing Adam, I want him so bad, and I don't know how much longer I can wait. I'm definitely not ready to go all the way with Adam, but I've wanted to do stuff with him that involves more than just kissing.

I pull up to his house with the schoolwork from today and I'm so happy it's Friday and that Adam comes back to school on Monday. I notice that there are no cars in his driveway, which probably means we have the whole house to ourselves.

As soon as I walk into his house, I see twinkly lights and candles everywhere with yellow tulip petals all over the place. The dining table is set for two with basically a feast. I take a few steps in awe of everything and I see Adam come out of the kitchen.

"What's all this." I say as I see that he is wearing black dress pants, a tucked in black dress shirt and has an untied white bow tie wrapped around his collar. His hair is all spiked up looking the best it ever has and he looks so hot right now.

"Because I love you and because I'm in love with you." He says as he walks up to me and grabs my waist, kissing me intensely

"I love you too. This all looks amazing." I say as I look into his eyes while his face is inches from mine and I have my hands wrapped around his neck

"The only thing is, I cooked everything so we might have to order-in food." He says as I laugh since I know that Adam's cooking isn't always the greatest, "But it's the thought that counts right?" He says laughing as I kiss him again

Our kiss quickly intensifies and I feel Adam's hands just barely graze the top of my butt. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. I grab all of my hair and put it to one side as I continue to kiss him. I feel as though my whole body is throbbing for how badly I want Adam right now. He walks us over to the couch where he lays me down and gets on top of me.

My hands run up his shirt and I can feel how muscular he has gotten from working out. I stop my hands just below his binder and keep them on his abs as he kisses me so passionately. I feel his hands travel under my dress and up my body from my upper thighs to my chest. Just before he gets to my bra, he looks at me questioningly, but I reassure him by nodding and then bringing his lips back to mine. His hands rest on my lace bra and he feels me up as I let out a slight moan. Then his hands travel to the back of my bra and he unhooks it, since I don't tell him to stop.

He pulls off my bra and it drops onto the floor as his hands go back up my dress and onto my breasts.

I moan out his name and he brings his lips to my neck, making me bite my lip and squirm underneath him.

"What if someone walks in?" I whisper as he stops for a moment

"My parents are going to be gone for a few hours and Drew is over Bianca's house." He whispers as he nibbles on my ear, making me forget what I was saying, "Do you want to go to my bedroom?" He asks

I nod breathlessly as he picks me up and we continue to kiss as he carries me upstairs to his bedroom. As soon as he walks into his bedroom, he kicks the door closed with his foot and sets me down to lock his bedroom door just to be on the safe side.

He turns to face me and pushes me up against the wall, kissing me all over my body. His lips go down to my upper thighs and he kisses them, as he slowly pulls down my stockings. My fingers clench the wall that I'm pushed up against and I feel like my eyes are rolling back into my head.

He pulls my stockings halfway down but stops there and then I pull him up so he is standing and I can kiss him. I push him onto his bed and climb on top of him, as my legs are on each side of his body and I'm sitting on his groin. My hands are pressed onto his chest and I bring my head down to kiss him. After kissing him for a minute or two, his hands slightly lift up my dress and he rests his hands on my butt over my lace panties.

Then he flips me over so that he's on top of me now. He lifts up my dress about ¾ of the way as I lie on his bed, exposing my panties and my stomach, but he doesn't lift it past my breasts. He kisses me along my legs and up onto my stomach. I clench my eyes shut from the feeling of his soft lips against my skin and I run my hands through his hair as he kisses my body all over.

I run my nails up and down his back, under his shirt. I feel him get chills. My nails dig into him gently as his hands feel me all over, making my whole body throb.

Just as he is about to completely pull off my dress, I stop him.

"Adam." I say and he immediately knows to stop

He releases my dress from his grip and gives me an intense stare.

"Well, that was…" He begins to say out of breath

"Yeah." I say out of breath and roll on my side to face him

"You are so beautiful." He says as he intertwines our fingers

I give him a long, lingering kiss with a little bit of tongue.

"You hungry?" He asks, as I prop myself up on one elbow

I nod and he immediately gets up. I take his hand as he pulls me out of his bed. I walk over to his mirror and notice we both look like hot messes. I have hickies all over my neck, my stockings are halfway down my legs, my hair is a going every which way, and my dress is twisted and halfway up my body.

Adam's bowtie fell off somewhere, his hair is all messy, and his shirt is untucked and twisted. We both look at each other and start laughing.

"I'm going to go downstairs and order us some Chinese food." Adam says as he tucks in his shirt and spikes up his messy hair.

"While I straighten myself up, can you go grab my bra downstairs that's on the floor by your couch?" I ask as Adam walks extremely close to me

"I think you should stay just the way you are. It's sexy as hell." He whispers into my ear, making me smile

"You think _this_ is sexy?" I say as I look at myself in mirror and feel the least thing from sexy

"You always look sexy, but the way you look right now is even sexier." He says, wrapping his hands around my waist

"Can you at least go get my bra then?" I ask, leaning my forehead against his

"No." He says seriously as he walks out of his room, but suddenly pops his head back in the doorway, "Yeah, I'll get it, but if it somehow gets misplaced, you're just going to have to not wear a bra the rest of the night." He says as he winks at me and then walks downstairs, creating a huge smile on my face and making me giggle

After I clean myself up a little bit, I walk down stairs and it's dead silent. I don't see Adam anywhere.

"Adam, where are you?" I say, but there is no answer, "Adam, if you're going to pop out and scare me, I _will_ hurt you." I say jokingly

All of a sudden, footsteps come running from behind me.

"I'd like to see you try." Adam shouts as he picks me up from behind, wrapping his hands around my waist

"Adam!" I scream, "Put me down!" I yell playfully

"Fine." He shouts as he places me down on the couch

As soon as he places me on the couch, he lies down and rests his head in my lap. I slowly run my hands through his spiked up hair.

"I ordered us some Chinese food so that you don't have to eat whatever you call my cooking cause I don't even think that it's edible." He says laughing

"Maybe next time you should let _me_ do the cooking." I say with a huge smile on my face

"But then what can I do?" He says jokingly

"You can supervise. Maybe I'll even give you a couple of tips on how you can make your food edible." I say laughing as he has a jokingly embarrassed expression on his face, "You know…I think we're gong to have to break up though, cause I mean the only reason I'm with you is so that you can cook for me and if you can't do that, why am I even still in this relationship." I say as a smile spreads across his face

"Becky, I'm only dating you to get close to Luke. I'm secretly in love with him, but don't tell anyone." He says in a whisper as I bust out laughing, "How is he anyway?"

Adam convinced his mom to not press charges on Luke for the fight, cause he knows Luke was just looking out for me and that he didn't intentionally try to put Adam in a hospital bed. He just did what he thought was right to protect me and even though it was a little bit extreme, Adam forgave Luke and Adam's decision to not press charges actually helped his relationship with Luke. I mean they're not going to sit around the fire singing Kumbaya and hold hands, but Luke and Adam are cool now. My parents were just thankful that Luke doesn't have to serve time so I think Adam's relationship with my parents improved too. Somehow everything worked out for the best, but even though Adam didn't press charges, the court still assigned Luke to 4 months of Community service and to take anger management classes.

"He's doing well, but my parents still have him on house arrest so he's grounded for at least a month other than school and hockey, but he'll live." I say, playing with his hands as his head still rests in my lap

"I'm just glad that they're starting to come around to the idea of us. I mean they're obviously getting better since they let you come over my house and basically live here now a day. They're acknowledging that I'm your boyfriend instead of just pretending I don't exist, so I mean that's something to be happy about." He says with a smile

"Well aren't you just full of positivity today." I say jokingly

"What can I say? I'm a glass half-full kind of guy." He says with a joking smirk

I bend my head down and kiss him on the lips for a few intense moments while his head remains in my lap. I can tell he wants more just by the way he is touching my lips with his. It must be the testosterone that is adding his sudden urge to want to go further and further every time we kiss. I squirm around so that I'm now on top of him as we continue to kiss.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings and we both freeze.

"That must be the food I ordered. I'll be right back." He whispers, giving me a kiss on the cheek and then getting out from underneath me to go answer the door

I hear Adam pay the deliveryman and then close the door.

"This is so much better than my cooking. I don't know why I didn't just start out by ordering food and then taking credit for it." He says chuckling

"Because it's the thought that counts and I love that you tried to cook for me." I say as I come up from behind him and slide my arms up his chest.

"I would do anything for you." He says, turning around and kissing me again

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I was thinking maybe for the next chapter, it would skip forward a year or two. Adam would have had his surgeries and testosterone and other interesting things would be going on that I don't want to give away. Tell me what you think. Please review and tell me if I should fast forward the story (a year or two) or not. Thanks for reading**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

**Becky's POV**

I walk into the halls of Degrassi on a Monday morning and I can't help but smile knowing that Adam comes back to school today. We were up all last night texting each other, but I'm just so happy that he is back. I rush to his locker and see him standing there, grabbing some books. I quietly come from behind him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Eli, I told you we have to keep our romance a secret." Adam says jokingly as he spins around to see me and gives me a kiss

"I'm so happy you're back." I say as we pull out of the kiss

"Me too." Adam says as he leans his forehead against mine, "I don't think I could take another second away from you." He says, kissing my forehead

"How are you feeling? As much as I love you being back at Degrassi, you _were_ in the hospital; Are you sure you're not overdoing it?" I say, wrapping my hands around Adam's neck

"I love you for worrying, but I'm fine. There is no where else I would rather be than here with you." Adam says, taking my hand in his

I kiss him and we begin to walk to homeroom together.

"The only thing I'm not looking forward to is actual school. I can't even imagine how much work I have from missing so much." He says

"Don't worry, I'll help you get caught up and I'm sure your teachers will be lenient." I say as a smirk comes across his face

"Yeah, you're going to have to come over a lot so we can "study", and so that I can get caught up." He says, obviously meaning we would fool around instead of actually studying

"Adam, I'm serious. We can't fool around every time we're supposed to study." I say, trying to get him to focus

"I know, but what fun is that? I just want to be able to show my girlfriend how much I love her." He says, kissing me on the cheek

"Tell you what, I will help you get caught up with school and if you are a good student, maybe we will get a little "break time" in between studying." I say as a smirk spreads across Adam's face again

"Oh, I'll be the best student you've ever seen, as long as I'm rewarded." He says

"And what type of reward did you have in mind?" I ask playfully

"Something a little…physical." He says, looking my whole body up and down

"Well, you're just going to have to wait and see if you get that reward or not." I whisper into his ear, driving him crazy

I wink at him and then walk into my homeroom leaving Adam in the hallway, wanting more.

**Adam's POV**

It's my first day back and even though I'm happy to see all my friends and Becky, I'm a little overwhelmed by everything that I've missed.

I'm sitting at lunch and someone's face presses onto the side of mine.

"Hey cutie." Becky says as her hands rest on my shoulders and she is standing behind me

"Hi." I say somewhat grumpy

"What's wrong?" She says worriedly, "Are you feeling okay?" She says as she puts her hands to my face to see if I have a fever or feel clammy

"I'm fine physically, it's just mentally I feel like I'm about to break with all of this work I have." I say as Becky sits on my lap

"Well, lucky for you, you have a girlfriend that is going to help you get caught up." Becky says as she kisses me intensely for a few moments

"I am pretty lucky, aren't I." I say as Becky nods and kisses me again

I'm at home alone after school and I decide to call Becky.

"Hello?" She says, answering my call

"How is the most gorgeous girl?" I ask as I hear her giggle on the other line

"Well I'm great now that I'm talking to you. How are you? Are you sure you didn't over do it today?" She asks slightly worried

"Well I felt a little weak in the knees when I saw you, but you always have that effect on me." I say and I can basically hear her smile through the phone

"I'm serious Adam. How are you feeling? It's only been a week and a half since you got out of the hospital." She says

"You're cute when you're worried. I feel alright, not 100% but I feel ok. You know what would make me feel better though?" I ask charmingly

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" She asks cutely

"If my hot girlfriend would come over and keep me some company." I say flirtatiously

"Well what's in it for me?" She asks being flirty too

"Why don't you come over and find out." I say

"When you put it like that…how could I refuse." She says as a huge smile spreads across my face

"Well, I'll be waiting for you. The door is unlocked so come in and find me." I say excitedly

"Can't wait to see you." She whispers through the phone and then hangs up

About ten minutes later, I'm lying down on my bed when I hear the front door open. Quiet footsteps echo through my empty house and a faint smile appears on my face. I close my eyes and act as if I'm sleeping. The footsteps reach the foot of my bed and all of a sudden I feel my bed move slightly. I can tell Becky is on all fours and is hovering over top of my body. I feel her lips on mine and she lowers her body on top of me. I immediately kiss her passionately when her mouth meets mine and my hands slightly brush against the top of her butt and her lower back. As soon as my hands are on her body, I realize she is wearing a really short dress that is an ultimate tease for me. She pulls her lips off of mine after we kiss for a few minutes.

"Hi." She says with her sexy tone

"Hey." I say, brushing her hair out of her face as she is still on top of me

She kisses my cheek and then gets off of my body in one swift movement

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" I say playfully as I grab hold of her hand

"If we stay laying in your bed, there's no way that we're going to get anything done." She says giggling

"I'm not feeling so great though so I think you should come back into bed and lay with me so I feel better." I say, lightly pulling on her hand so she comes back into my bed

"Wait, do you actually not feel good? Maybe I should call your mom or the doctor." She says worriedly, putting her hands against my face

"No, I just need you. I promise I'll feel better if you just come into bed with me. Please." I say with my most charming smile

"I can never say no to you." She says playfully

I intertwine her fingers in mine and she cuddles into my side as we lay back in my bed.

"I love you Becky Baker. Please never leave me because I wouldn't be able to live one second without you." I say, playing with her hands as she nuzzles her head into me

"I'm not going anywhere. And I love you too Adam Torres." She says, looking up into my eyes with lust

We continue to lie in my bed cuddling for a while, but after some time of just basking in each other's presence, I feel Becky's lips press into my neck, giving me light kisses.

I smile as she slowly lies on top of me and I bring my hands to her hips.

She trails kisses down my jawline and up to meet my lips where she nibbles on my bottom lip and bites down lightly on it as she slowly pulls away and looks right into my soul. We stare into each others eyes for a brief moment before I slide my hand behind her neck and pull her lips back down onto mine. I feel Becky's mouth part as I feel her tongue entangle with mine. She lets out a faint moan as I feel her playing with the hem of my shirt and slightly lifting it up a few inches. She pulls away out of breath and rests her forehead against mine.

"I can't remember the last time I was this happy." Becky whispers, wrapping her hands around my neck

"I feel the same way. Just knowing that you're mine makes me happier than you will ever know." I say as she slides off of my body to snuggle up next to me.

She wraps one of her arms around my middle as I kiss her forehead.

I intertwine her fingers with mine.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asks, looking up at me with her big blue eyes

"You just did." I jokingly say with a smile, "Of course you can."

"How do you picture our lives in the future?" She asks, continuing to play with my hand

I pause to process the question, but pull her in closer as I kiss her on the lips.

"I see us going to college together and sharing a small, cozy apartment as I come home from school to cook you dinners and surprise you with chocolates and flowers. You'll love it just being the two of us, but because you're such a nurturing and loving woman, you come home one day with a dog that you adopted from a shelter. So we share our days driving to school together, taking the dog for walks in the park, meeting at our favorite restaurant for lunches, and going to church together on Sundays. After college, I'll get a job on a radio show and you'll get a job on Broadway. I'll propose to you in a romantic way that surprises you and we'll have a small wedding on the beach in front of our friends and family. We'll buy a quaint house just outside of the city where it's a little more peaceful and quiet. That's where we raise our four kids and watch them grow. We'll go to their soccer games and dance recitals. We'll ground them for failing a test and teach them how to drive. We'll be there to take pictures when they go to their first school dance. We'll see them get married and have kids of their own which is when we get to spoil our grandchildren rotten. We'll grow old together and take care of each other when the other cannot. We'll spend our lives making each other happy and never have a dull moment." I say as I look next to me to see Becky staring at me with so much love and happiness

"You see all of that with me?" Becky asks happily

"No, I see all of that with us." I say, taking Becky's face in my hands and kissing her with as much passion as I have to offer

She pulls away and giggles.

I give her a confused expression because I have no idea why she is giggling.

"You're my soul mate Adam Torres and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." She says smiling as she kisses me again

**Sorry I haven't written in so long. All I can say is that I've been super busy and haven't really gotten around to writing, but I'm going to try and get back on my normal writing schedule of posting chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will flash forward into Adam and Becky's lives a little bit into their future. I'm still brainstorming so if you have any ideas, post them in the reviews and let me know if you have any suggestions or just to tell me what you think of the story so far. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
